La muñeca de porcelana de los ojos verde azulados
by Little.Latina
Summary: Ella es como una muñeca de porcelana, una muñeca de porcelana que ha sido rota tantas veces, que nadie sabe cómo juntar los pedazos para reconstruir lo que la vida ha destrozado. Y él está roto también, hecho añicos también. Dañados están los dos.
1. Su nombre

_Situado en un universo alterno que transcurre tiempo después del final de la cuarta temporada._

_Dedicado a todas mis amigas y lectoras de Brasil, las cuales con sus comentarios hacen que sonría muchísimo y que me inspire más seguido que antes. _

_Esta es la historia de Chloe. Y de Jack. Y también va a ser una historia de Tony y Michelle._

_Espero que les guste._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**Su nombre**

Ella observa el cielo raso, la mirada perdida, los ojos verde azulados acuosos vueltos hacia adentro sin prestar atención a la atmósfera que la envuelve fuera, esa atmósfera hecha de las paredes de su cuarto empapeladas en color crema, el ventilador de techo girando lentamente y generando un aire más cálido que fresco a esas horas de la madrugada en medio del sofocante verano de California. Los ojos verde azulados vueltos hacia adentro, por ellos para desapercibida esa atmósfera compuesta por una escena digna de un cuadro nacido de los dedos expertos de un pintor español, en el que una mujer desnuda cuyo cuerpo no es perfecto y el cual de los espejos escapa para no tener que enfrentarse a esas fallas que la acomplejan yace en una cama gigantesca entre las sábanas revueltas, las sábanas blancas desordenadas después de lo que fue la experiencia íntima más profunda, intensa y hermosa de toda su vida.

Dos horas atrás era parte de ese mismo cuadro un hombre, un hombre que en sus hombros ha cargado el peso del mundo, un hombre cuyas manos acariciaron cada palmo de piel blanca como la leche de esa mujer de cabello castaño hasta que ella se adormeció y se atrevió a dejar que sus párpados pesados cayeran, para luego llevarse esas caricias lejos. Esas mismas manos han matado y torturado. Los labios que la besaron, de ellos han caído tantas palabras y tantas promesas rosas, promesas que no ha podido cumplir, de esos labios han caído tantas maldiciones, que la vida misma de ese hombre, que el mismísimo nombre de ese hombre ha acabado siendo considerado una maldición. Dos horas atrás esos ojos verde azulados se encontraban sumergidos en los ojos de ese hombre, esos dos ojos símiles a dos océanos celestes, inmensos y tan profundos que ahogarse en ellos sería fácil.

Dos horas atrás, esta muñeca roja de cabello castaño y ojos verde azulados que ahora yace despierta, incapaz de conciliar el sueño con la vista aparentemente fija en el cielo raso pero en realidad vuelta hacia adentro observando los destrozos hechos en su alma y analizando cada herida, cada rasguño, cada marca y cada golpe en ella dibujados con placer y con locura por las yemas de los dedos de ese hombre cuyo nombre por ser maldición en voz alta mientras se amaban ella no se atrevió a decir, esta muñeca construida a partir de pedazos rotos y viejos de porcelana estaba enredada en sábanas revueltas, y enredado con ella estaba él, con sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, con su cabeza descansando en su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos de ese corazón que no iban al mismo ritmo que el suyo, que seguían un ritmo distinto, pero que latían por él, uno a uno ellos con un golpecito sordo y seco repitiendo su nombre, ese nombre que por estar maldito y por significar muerte, desgracia y abandono muchos no se atreven a decir. El nombre que él secretamente esperaba escuchar cayendo de los labios de ella mientras se amaban, su propio nombre.

Ella observa el cielo raso, sus ojos verde azulados acuosos parecidos a los de una muñeca de porcelana que ha sido rota y olvidada en el más recóndito rincón de un altillo vueltos hacia adentro mientras que en el cuadro parecerían estar simplemente perdidos, enfocados en algún punto desconocido. El perfume de ese hombre vicia el aire, el perfume a jazmines de esa mujer mezclándose con él, y esa es la esencia que respira cuando suavemente busca algo de oxígeno para satisfacer la necesidad de sus pulmones y enviar sangre a su corazón, que sigue latiendo despacio, a un compás desequilibrado, pero que con golpecitos secos y sordos pareciera susurrar el nombre de ese hombre al que adora, el nombre de ese hombre al que ama con locura, el nombre de ese hombre que mientras ella dormitaba tomó sus cosas y se fue, tan rápido y tan impredeciblemente como había llegado, sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

El corazón de esa muñeca de porcelana rota de ojos verde azulados acuosos canta una única melodía, una canción cuya letra está compuesta de ese nombre maldito, ese nombre que mientras se amaban ella quería susurras, pero que no se atrevió a decir por miedo a romper el hechizo, por miedo a que el murmullo acabara con la fantasía. Por miedo guardó silencio, simplemente por miedo.

_Jack_.


	2. Sola

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Sola**

Fue apenas una noche.

Ni siquiera fue una noche completa, a decir verdad: fueron apenas horas.

Se corrige mentalmente a ella misma, entonces: fueron apenas unas horas.

Escasas horas, un par de horas.

Pero ese tiempo fue suficiente.

Fue suficiente para que la necesidad de afecto y contacto humano que él venía arrastrando desde hacía meses (desde que al mundo le habían hecho creer su muerte, esa muerte que era preciso fingir para que pudiera seguir con vida – escondido, sí, y escapando, bajo otra identidad y siempre mirando por sobre su hombro, pero con vida ) lo llevara a dar rienda suelta a sensaciones y sentimientos incompresibles por ambos, sensaciones y sentimientos que llevaban tiempo devorándola a ella, y que asaltaron de pronto y cuando nadie lo esperaba a él.

Fueron unas horas, apenas.

Fueron unos cuantos besos y otras tantas caricias, hasta que ella se quedó dormida, desnuda, enredada en las sábanas revueltas, con una tranquilidad y una paz en su interior que llevaba años sin experimentar, con el sonido de su respiración y la de él siendo la canción de cuna perfecta, una canción de cuna relajante escrita sólo para los dos, escrita para ser la melodía exacta para ese momento que a ellos y a nadie más pertenecía, ese momento único que habían compartido en el más absoluto silencio, roto simplemente de tanto en tanto por sus suspiros, roto simplemente de tanto en tanto por el rasgar de su piel contra la de ella.

Fueron unos cuantos besos y otras tantas caricias en el contexto de una intimidad que a ellos nunca se les hubiera ocurrido llegarían a existir. Ella, en realidad, debía declararse culpable de haber fantaseado un par de veces. Pero él, él... A él sus propios actos lo tomaron por sorpresa, sus propios impulsos lo tomaron por sorpresa, y cuando se dio cuenta de la línea que acababa de cruzar, la confianza que acababa de quebrar, la mujer de la que había tomado ventaja en un momento que para ambos había sido de exquisita vulnerabilidad, ya era demasiado tarde: ya había sucedido, ya no había vuelto atrás.

Cuando la dejó dormida en esa cama de sábanas blancas desechas y revueltas, con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada y los ojos verde azulados cerrados y descansando, él sentía en su corazón una mezcla de alivio, de cariño…, y de arrepentimiento. Porque esa mujer era alguien que confiaba en él, que lo había salvado y ayudado varias veces, alguien que lo tenía en un pedestal más allá de su interminable lista de defectos y errores y a pesar de ellos, y él no podía evitar tener algo así como una espina clavada en el corazón, no podía evitar que le cruzara la cabeza el pensamiento de que se había aprovechado, de que había sacado de la situación una ventaja que no le correspondía sacar.

Sin embargo, cuando él acercó sus labios a los suyos, ella respondió al beso.

Ninguno de los dos puso objeciones a que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo.

Y los dos se entregaron por completo, sin una sombra de duda opacando sus ojos brillantes.

Sin embargo, cuando los destellos de pasión se apagaron y el ambiente denso y caluroso cayó sobre ambos cuerpos, al observarla tan serena y casi sonriente, con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido incluso en sus sueños aparentemente tranquilos, a él lo invadió la culpa.

Lo invadió la necesidad de irse.

Porque si se quedaba, la mañana siguiente ella se sentiría incómoda, y eso era lo último que el quería.

Porque tampoco podía quedarse, aunque hubiera querido: quedarse significaba ponerla en peligro. Todas las mujeres que alguna vez se habían preocupado por él, todas ellas habían conocido el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación, todas ellas habían tenido finales trágicos, finales dignos de un relato shakesperiano.

Para Chloe él no quería eso.

Él quería cuidarla, como muchas veces ella lo había cuidado a él.

Como ella llevaba meses cuidándolo a él, encargándose de mantenerlo con vida, siendo su única conexión con esa realidad a la que alguna vez había pertenecido.

Por eso él se marchó.

Porque tenía miedo.

Porque estaba confundido.

Porque no quería incomodarla.

Porque no quería ponerla en peligro.

Porque no quería acabar haciéndole daño.

Porque en realidad, en primer lugar, jamás debería haber ido, pero necesitaba tanto ver a alguien, estar con alguien, sentir un poquito de calor humano…

Por eso cuando despertó en medio de la noche se encontraba sola.

Sola, y sintiéndose vacía.

Sola, y sintiéndose enojada, consigo misma y con él también. Pero más que nada consigo misma, por haber permitido que algo de ilusión creciera dentro suyo, si bien no demasiada.

Sola, y sintiéndose frustrada.

Sola, y con ganas de llorar. ¿Eran lágrimas de rabia las que se acumularon en sus ojos y se negó a dejar caer, o eran esas lágrimas la expresión de algo mucho más profundo, algo que ella no se animaba a admitir o confesar?

Sola, se despertó, desnuda y envuelta en sábanas, y sus ojos verde azulados se quedaron clavados en el techo, pero vueltos hacia adentro, analizando y examinando cosas que no era capaz de entender, pero que en su bronca y frustración de todos modos quería analizar, simplemente porque la nerd que en ella vivía estaba convencida de que para absolutamente todo existe una explicación racional.

Para los sentimientos no existe explicación racional alguna.

Para el amor oculto, secreto y silencioso que Jack supo hacer vivir en ella, ¿qué explicación racional existía? Ninguna.

Para su devoción y lealtad, ¿había explicación racional? Tampoco.

Sin embargo, despierta esa madrugada calurosa ella se quedó, desnuda y envuelta en sábanas blancas todas revueltas y desordenadas, tan revueltas y desordenadas como lo estaba ella en su interior, como lo estaba su mente.

Despierta esa madrugada se quedó, y ya no pudo volver a dormirse, porque las caricias y los besos de ese hombre seguían aún muy presentes en su cuerpo, frescas en su memoria, ardiendo dulcemente en su piel.

Despierta se encontraba ella aquella otra madrugada, dos meses más tarde.

Dos meses habían pasado desde esas escasas horas juntos en su departamento, en su habitación, envueltos en esas sábanas, sin ropas que fueran barreras, completamente expuestos en muchos sentidos, no sólo físicamente.

Dos meses en los cuales cada día en cierto punto los recuerdos la habían asaltado, agarrándola desprevenida a veces, agarrándola con la guardia baja otras veces, siempre persiguiéndola, siempre acorralándola, siempre torturándola, siempre generando toda clase de emociones encontradas y contradictorias capaces de enloquecerla.

Dos meses habían pasado, y del insomnio víctima ella era otra vez esa noche, pero en lugar de hallarse en su cama y contemplando el cielo raso, se hallaba en el baño, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda reposando sobre la cerámica esmaltada blanca de la bañera, los ojos otra vez cargados con lágrimas que no dejaría caer, las rodillas al pecho y en sus manos una tirita de plástico.

Esa tirita de plástico era un test casero de embarazo.

Era la prueba irrefutable e indiscutible de que Chloe O'Brian estaba esperando un hijo.

Un hijo de Jack Bauer.

Dos meses después de esa noche, sola ella estaba, con los ojos verde azulados empapados, sintiéndose más desamparada, confundida, sorprendida y asustada que nunca.

La muñeca de porcelana rota, sintiéndose más rota que nunca.

Sola, se sentía sola.

Pero entonces al observar de nuevo esas dos rayitas azules se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía por qué sentirse _sola_, e inconsciente y automáticamente se llevó una de sus manos al estómago, como queriendo tocar, como queriendo hacer tangible y real esa vida que acababa de descubrir estaba gestándose dentro de ella.

Esa vida que habían creado entre los dos, esa única vez, esa única noche, dos meses atrás.

No, Chloe O'Brian no estaba sola.

Estaba con su bebé, esa cosita chiquitita que estaba creciendo en su panza.

No estaba sola.

Y eso la aterrorizaba.


	3. Sus ojos

_El 20 de julio tengo mi último examen - Economía - y luego UN MES DE VACACIONES, lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz. Estoy escribiendo todos los días el capítulo 58, y ya lleva más de 20000 palabras. Es un capítulo larguísimo. Les prometo que sin falta va a estar el miércoles 21, lo prometo (trataré de que esté el martes 20, voy a hacer el esfuerzo, pero les prometo que el miércoles 21 sí o sí lo van a tener, lo prometo). Quise publicar este pequeño capítulo 3 en la historia de Chloe para avisarles que no me olvidé de escribir: escribo todos los días, y no puedo esperar a concluir el capítulo 58 y ver qué opinan, y no puedo esperar a escribir todo lo que viene. Simplemente tengo que dedicar el domingo y el lunes a repasar para mi prueba, y luego voy a escribir durante todas mis vacaciones, lo prometo (también me lo prometo a mí misma). Ojalá les guste esto que escribí hoy._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

******Sus ojos**

Sus ojos se concentraron en su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, examinando atentamente cada rasgo, cada sombra, cada marca, cada huella, cada detalle, examinándolo todo con absoluta meticulosidad y terrible precisión, estudiando todo detenidamente.

Llevaba meses tratando de perder peso, llevaba meses siguiendo dietas complicadas llenas de horarios, exigencias y comidas preparadas con ingredientes orgánicos carísimos. Llevaba meses sin probar azúcar, pastas o ninguno de esos alimentos prohibidos llenos de carbohidratos que podrían alterar el equilibrio que estaba luchando por lograr si osaba a cambiar la estructura de su nuevo patrón de conducta a la hora de comer.

La angustia, la interminable carga de trabajo, las horas extras, el insomnio, la ansiedad, todo ello causaba que comiera en exceso, que reaccionara a los cambios emocionales internos intentando desesperadamente rellenarlos con comida, tapar el hueco con dulces, chocolates y otras cosas de ese estilo. Se sentía mejor, se desahogaba, pero la sensación duraba poco, porque cuando se veía al espejo y observaba su sobrepeso se sentía disgustada. No le gustaba tener kilos demás. No le gustaba tener un solo gramo demás. Quería estar bien proporcionada. No imaginaba posible lograr la figura escultural de una modelo, pero sí aspiraba a tener un peso normal, un peso sano. Sí aspiraba a tener control sobre sus reacciones para evitar desquitarse con lo que hubiera en el refrigerador o en la alacena, y había empezado a lograrlo. Le costó tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación – además de mucha voluntad -, pero lo estaba logrando. Los resultados habían empezado a verse, y esa noche con _él_ se había sentido linda de verdad, se había sentido deseada como nunca antes, y en el fondo también secretamente había agradecido haber comenzado con esa dieta para tonificar su cuerpo y acentuar algunas curvas femeninas.

Esa mañana gris y nublada, mientras sus ojos escrudiñaban la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, no dejaba de martillarle los oídos una voz que sonaba en su cabeza, una voz interna diciéndole que ese peso saludable que había conseguido torturándose con caminatas largas, sopas varias, ensaladas y pollo hervido sería perdido pronto. El esfuerzo no había valido la pena, porque los kilos comenzarían a aumentar otra vez, su cara se volvería redonda otra vez, sus caderas se ensancharían otra vez. Los meses enteros bajo el régimen de la dieta habían dado sus frutos, frutos de los que estaba orgullosa, pero esos frutos se echarían a perder pronto cuando el bebé que estaba creciendo dentro de su cuerpo comenzara a desarrollarse. Además, la angustia, la desesperación, el miedo, la ansiedad, la preocupación, la soledad, todo ello la llevaría de vuelta al primer casillero, aquel en el que los agujeros internos eran saciados con comida.

Con una mano acarició su estómago, y sus ojos se fijaron en él, examinándolo con más intensidad que nunca. No, todavía no se notaba que estaba embarazada. Sólo ella lo sabía, y pretendía que fuera así por tanto tiempo como se pudiera. Si los cálculos no le fallaban (y sus cálculos _nunca_ fallaban) se encontraba en la décima semana de gestación, lo cual era equivalente a dos meses y medio, lo cual significaba que el bebé nacería en seis meses y medio. Ese pensamiento era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se le erizara la piel, y aún no podía definir si ese cosquilleo en la columna vertebral que acompañaba el estremecimiento era producto del miedo, la alegría o la curiosidad.

En seis meses y medio Chloe O'Brian tendría un hijo. Un hijo de Jack Bauer.

Sin embargo, durante esa mañana fría y gris, lo único que llenaba su cabeza era una serie de circuitos que se combinaban para buscar la mejor manera de mantenerse en forma, saludable y en un peso más o menos normal, la mejor forma de bajar los kilos que ganara durante el embarazo lo más rápidamente posible luego de dar a luz, la mejor manera de llevar una alimentación rica en nutrientes y beneficiosa para el bebé y para ella, una alimentación que los beneficiara a ambos.

Tendría que pedir una cita con una nutricionista, se le ocurrió. Ya tenía una cita con un obstetra la semana siguiente, y si bien la doctora la aconsejaría sobre qué productos comer y qué vitaminas tomar, prefería también contar con el apoyo de una especialista en nutrición.

Sí, tendría que llamar al centro de salud maternal y pedir turno con una nutricionista, decidió, con los ojos aún fijos en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Esos ojos verde azulados suyos estaban posados en su panza, aquella que por dos meses y medio había sido el lugar de cobijo de su bebé, aquella que durante otros seis meses y medio seguiría acunándolo hasta que llegara el momento de traerlo al mundo (_ni_ quería pensar en eso todavía), aquella que pronto empezaría a crecer descomunalmente haciendo que se note la presencia de ese otro ser, esa otra personita que estaba allí, con ella, todo el tiempo, cada día, las veinticuatro horas del día.

Desde que había descubierto lo de su embarazo varios días atrás, nunca más se había vuelto a sentir sola, y si bien esa sensación al principio la había aterrado, estaba convirtiéndose de a poco en una agradable.

Otra vez pasó la mano por su estómago, acariciándolo y dibujando círculos sobre él.

Su bebé estaba ahí dentro.

El bebé de Jack estaba ahí dentro.

Tragó con dificultad, sin dejar de observar el espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba una esquina del espacioso baño de su departamento.

Su departamento, aquel que antes estaba lleno de ordenadores, computadores portátiles, manuales de computación y revistas de tecnología, diccionarios, enciclopedias, gordísimos libros de autores universalmente reconocidos… Ahora en la mesita de café de la sala de estar había revistas sobre cuidados maternales y varios pilones de hojas impresas con información sobre cada uno de los aspectos con los que tendría que enfrentarse durante los siguientes dos trimestres. No recordaba haber leído nada sobre cómo mantener un buen peso, por lo cual tendría que dedicarse a buscar algo sobre ese tema en Internet cuando regresara del trabajo, para ir con conocimientos previos a su cita con la nutricionista.

Sus ojos se apartaron del espejo cuando una – ya habitual – oleada de náuseas matutinas subió por su garganta. Ya se había acostumbrado, ya eran cada vez más frecuentes y ya no la tomaban por sorpresa como al principio, cuando pensaba que era un virus estomacal lo que causaba los vómitos y aún no sabía sobre las consecuencias de esas horas pasadas amando a un hombre que no sabía si volvería a ver.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche con hierro y bebió. Eso la ayudaría a relajar el estómago. Había probado agregando a la fórmula una cucharada de miel como decía una de esas revistas que había estado leyendo, pero eso sólo había empeorado las cosas, provocando más arcadas. Evidentemente cada organismo es diferente, y lo que funciona para algunos no es bueno para otros, pero ya aprendería cómo manejar la situación, ya aprendería lo que funcionaba para ella.

O al menos esos eran sus pensamientos optimistas, los cuales en una mujer como ella _decididamente_ no eran habituales.

_Debe ser algo hormonal_ se decía.

Sí, eso se decía, que debía ser algo hormonal, porque aún no se animaba a aceptar que – si bien estaba aterrorizada, asustada, muerta de miedo, llena de ansiedades y angustias terribles – una parte de ella estaba inmensamente feliz, porque dentro suyo estaba acunando al bebé de Jack Bauer.

Chloe O'Brian aún no lo admitía, pero en el fondo era consciente de que incluso cuando su existencia era sólo una sospecha a confirmar ya amaba a ese bebé. Había llorado durante noches llena de incertidumbres, había llorado durante noches petrificada ante la perspectiva de todo lo que estaba por venir, de todo lo que el destino le deparaba, pero nunca se había cuestionado su amor por ese bebé, incluso si aún ella misma tenía problemas para admitirlo.

Nunca se había cuestionado cuál sería la decisión. A pesar de ser una mujer en apariencia fría, no estaba de acuerdo con el aborto, en ningún caso. Sí estaba a favor de la adopción: muchas parejas con problemas de fertilidad merecen la oportunidad de ser padres y dar a una criatura un hogar amoroso, y muchas mujeres no pueden proveer eso para sus hijos, por lo cual no entregarlo a otros que podrían amarlo y cuidarlo mucho más le parecía un acto egoísta. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se había planteado dar a su bebé en adopción.

Ni siquiera cuando lloró desesperada al ver esas dos líneas azules que indicaban que estaba embarazada.

Ni siquiera cuando el miedo la tomaba por sorpresa de golpe, llenándole la cabeza con dudas y preguntas sin respuestas.

Ni siquiera cuando la ansiedad la carcomía, quemándola por dentro.

Ni siquiera cuando por las mañanas las ganas de vomitar eran abrumadoras.

No se había sentado durante horas a analizarlo, no habías pasado noches en vela despierta y sumergida en el insomnio tratando de tomar una decisión. En ningún momento se había dicho a sí misma '_muy bien, Chloe, ¿qué vas a hacer?: vas a tener a este bebé_'. Tácitamente había escogido el camino más difícil: ser madre. Y ese camino escogido se traslucía en acciones como la de empezar a abastecerse de información, acciones como la de llamar a un centro de salud maternal y pedir una cita con un obstetra, acciones como la de renunciar al café y reemplazarlo por leche, acciones como la de pasar menos horas frente a la computadora y dormir más, y se traslucía en momentos como el de esa mañana hacía un rato, en el que se miraba en el espejo pensando en cuánto le había costado bajar de peso y cuán rápido recuperaría esos kilos, pero en el fondo deseaba que la panza le empezara a crecer porque no podía esperar a que su hijito se hiciera notar.

Iba a ser madre. Madre. Y Jack Bauer era el padre de ese bebé.

Chloe O'Brian regresó al cuarto de baño sintiéndose mejor, sin náuseas. Volvió a pararse frente al espejo que estaba en una esquina, ese espejo de cuerpo entero que había heredado de su abuela, y dejó que sus ojos vagaran otra vez por él, observando su imagen, deteniéndose en su estómago, tratando de encontrar algún pequeño indicio de la vida que sólo ella sabía estaba gestando dentro suyo.

Una vida hecha de a dos. Una vida hecha por ella y por un hombre al que amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Bueno, en realidad había otra cosa que amaba más que a Jack Bauer.

Chloe O'Brian no lo había admitido aún, no se había tomado un instante para decir en voz alta las palabras, ni siquiera había dicho las palabras en su mente, pero eso no significaba que no lo supiera, eso no significaba que no supiera que – si bien había llegado en el momento menos adecuado, de la forma menos adecuada y en el medio de un caos que probablemente sólo se acentuaría de allí en adelante – amaba a su bebé.

Amaba a ese bebé más de lo que amaba a Jack Bauer.

Por eso, por ese motivo, porque quería proteger a esa criaturita, porque quería darle el mundo entero y todas las cosas buenas que existen en él y evitar que cualquier cosa mala lo dañara, nunca podría decirle a Jack Bauer que esas horas juntos habían dado como fruto la creación de una vida.

Nunca más volvería a ver a Jack Bauer. En el fondo eso también lo sabía con certeza, aunque aún no lo hubiera admitido.

Jack Bauer no podría ser parte de su vida o de la vida de su hijo si quería proteger a esa criaturita.

Amaba a Jack Bauer con locura, pero más amaba a ese bebé.

El pensamiento fugaz que cruzó por su mente hizo que algunas lágrimas se formaran en esos ojos verde azulados, pero en cuanto se percató de ellas las enjuagó con una toalla, alejándose del espejo para no tener que verlas allí, brillando, relucientes, la materialización de los sentimientos que llevaba dentro.

Sus ojos verde azulados se apartaron del espejo, y regresó a su habitación, lista para vestirse e irse al trabajo.

Sus ojos verde azulados, a Chloe le gustaban. De su aspecto físico, esos ojos eran lo que más le gustaba, y – tácticamente – esperaba que su bebé tuviera esos ojos, sus ojos, esos ojos verde azulados.


	4. Sus manos

_Terminé de estudiar (por el día de hoy) y vi todos sus comentarios y eso me inspiró a escribir un pequeño capíyulo 4 para agradecerles. Mándenle un beso muy grande a Isa. Me encanta el nombre que eligió para su bebé, era el nombre de mi bisabuela. El martes me voy a dedicar de lleno al capítulo 58, pero por ahora les dejo otro pedacito de la historia de Chloe. Felicitaciones a Vera por su graduación, realmente debe ser un genio para entender ingeniería (yo apenas sé sumar, lo digo en serio, soy desastroza con las ciencias, no es lo mío). Ah, además quería decirles que si quieren pueden agregarme en facebook en caso de tener cuenta en ese sitio; mi nombre es **Daiana Sol Vaquero Vega**, o seguirme en twitter (allí mi nombre de usuario es **cutestoryseller**). Les mando un beso grande y ojalá empiecen muy bien su semana. Acuérdense de mí el martes a las 9, a esa hora voy a estar en el examen de Economía._

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

******Sus manos**

Sus manos, las observaba, las observaba detenidamente con sus ojos verde azulados, con la misma intensidad con que esos ojos verde azulados cada mañana escrudiñaban atentamente la imagen, el reflejo que el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño le devolvía cuando atentamente se estudiaba, buscando signos, cambios, indicios de que la vida gestándose dentro de ella estaba creciendo.

Sus manos, nunca le gustaron mucho. En realidad, nunca le gustó mucho ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Siempre tuvo algo de sobrepeso. Siempre se sintió fea. Siempre fue insegura. Insegura sobre su cuerpo, siempre lo fue, porque a diferencia de su mente y capacidades intelectuales, su cuerpo no podía manejarlo a antojo suyo, no podía controlarlo. Esas mismas manos que siempre le parecieron muy regordetas, ella estaba observándolas con sus ojos verde azulados mientras ambas se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado, ingresando combinaciones, algoritmos, fórmulas y datos como si tuvieran voluntad propia, como si ellas solas supieran qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Se suponía que no pensaría sobre el bebé en el trabajo. Se suponía que sus asuntos personales eran abandonados en la puerta antes de cruzarla e ingresar en el mundo de la CTU, aquel mundo distinto, aquel mundo que había cambiado su historia para siempre. Se suponía que nadie sabría sobre el bebé hasta que fuera terriblemente necesario, por ello debía guardar especial cuidado en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para que nadie percibiera algo nuevo, para que nadie se percatara de los cambios, para que nadie por accidente develara su gran secreto, ese gran secreto que llevaba en la panza.

Sin embargo, cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil mantener sus pensamientos absolutamente concentrados, le resultaba cada vez más y más difícil no bajar la guardia y permitir que en su cabeza rondaran otros pensamientos, pensamientos relacionados a su embarazo, a su incipiente pancita, a su hijo o hija. Por eso ella estaba mirando sus manos mientras éstas tecleaban con rapidez y precisión extremas. Estaba mirando sus manos, porque de pronto se le había ocurrido que – de acuerdo a la información e ilustraciones recolectadas en los libros, revistas y diversos materiales en los que sus narices habían estado metidas últimamente cada vez que encontraba un segundo de tiempo libre – su bebé (la palabra feto no le agradaba, lo cual le resultaba absolutamente extraño porque a ella siempre le había resultado más fácil llamar a las cosas por su nombre técnico, su nombre científico) era tan pequeñito que podía caber en la palma de sus manos.

Sus manos, hizo una pausa, alejándolas del teclado, separándolas del mundo del trabajo que se suponía no debía mezclarse con su ahora dado vueltas para arriba mundo personal, y las observó detenidamente, observó las palmas detenidamente, esas palmas surcadas por largas líneas que se cruzaban las unas con las otras, creando senderos y contando historias que las adivinas podrían descifrar pero que a Chloe no le interesaba escuchar porque ella no creía en esas cosas ridículas.

Observó sus manos con sus ojos verde azulados, las observó con la misma paciencia e intensidad con que observaba su cuerpo cada mañana, la misma intensidad con que observaba su panza cada mañana, observó las palmas, pensando que con esas manos en seis meses y una semana sostendría el cuerpito frágil y pequeño de su hijo o hija recién nacido.

Su hijo o hija. Su bebé. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a ese sonido en su mente. Hasta ahora no había dicho las palabras en voz alta, no había verbalizado nada acerca de su embarazo, por lo cual todo estaba transcurriendo en su mente, en su interior, dentro de ella. Nada había sido exteriorizado aún, y por eso estaba asustada (e intrigada, también) respecto a su cita con el médico al día siguiente: allí lo que hasta ese entonces vivía en su mente, en su interior, dentro de ella, tendría que exteriorizarse, se materializaría. Y es cierto que estaba acostumbrándose de a poco a la nueva situación y todos los cambios que con ella venían, pero la idea de que todo se volviera más real, más tangible, más cierto de golpe, de repente, la aterrorizaba un poco.

Observó sus manos, sus ojos verde azulados las miraron con un interés que nunca antes había mostrado en ella.

Y de pronto, luego de treinta y un años odiándolas, ya no le parecieron ni tan feas ni tan regordetas ni tan deformes.

Ese día, en medio de la jornada laboral, a Chloe O'Brian empezaron a gustarle sus manos, porque esas manos eran las que acariciaban su panza inconscientemente, esas manos eran las que abrazaban su panza cada noche cuando se quedaba dormida hecha un ovillo en el centro de la cama, con esas manos aplicaba la crema que había comprado para evitar las estrías, con esas manos sentiría en un futuro cercano las pataditas de su bebé, con esas manos lo acunaría cuando naciera, cuando llegara al mundo. Esas manos serían las que le darían la bienvenida al mundo a su hijo o hija.

De pronto, sus manos le parecieron lindas. No en el sentido estético, porque seguían siendo regordetas y algo deformes y no eran muy delicadas o perfectas, no. En el sentido estético no eran atractivas. Pero eran las manos de una futura mamá.

_Malditas hormonas_ pensó largando un suspiro interno al sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Decidió volver a ponerse a trabajar y apartar reflexiones sobre su vida personal, hacerlas a un lado, guardarlas para más tarde.

Sin embargo, no eran las hormonas las principales responsables de que se sintiera tan sensible: estaba sensible porque había empezado a entrar en contacto con su bebé, con la situación, con todo lo que ello implicaba.

Su bebé, lo amaba tanto. Estaba intentando buscar la manera de vencer los miedos, su incapacidad para relacionarse con sus propias emociones y demostrarlas, y finalmente murmurar en voz alta algunas palabras para que su hijo o hija las escuchara, para que supiera que su mamá se preocupaba por él o ella, que ella estaba ahí cuidándolos a los dos (o a las dos).

Sin embargo, todavía no podía.

El día siguiente a ese sería el primero en que hablaría con otra persona sobre su embarazo cuando fuera a la cita con el médico, y eso la entusiasmaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Observó sus manos atentamente una vez más, de vuelta estaban las dos sobre el teclado trabajando. Eran las manos de una futura mamá. Y ya no le parecían tan feas. Eran las manos de una futura mamá, una mamá que estaba esperando un bebé que en el fondo e inconscientemente por su parte había sido muy deseado. Un bebé que sólo la tendría a ella, una mamá que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo. Un bebé que sería su recuerdo eterno, tangible y viviente de Jack Bauer y el amor que sentía por ese hombre, un bebé al que amaba tanto que había tomado la decisión de alejarse del amor de su vida para siempre con tal de proteger a su hijo o hija. Eran las manos de una mamá, las manos de una mamá que siempre cuidaría a esa criaturita que estaba acunando en su panza.

Sus ojos verde azulados estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer, lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Mientras sus ojos verde azulados estudiaban sus manos una de esas lágrimas cayó sobre la mesa de fórmica negra de su escritorio.


	5. Sonidos

_Sé que soy la escritora más horrible del mundo por no haber terminado aún el capítulo 58 de mi otra historia, pero mi perfeccionismo es tal que no puedo dejar de revisar y corregir y reescribir (y así y todo no me gusta el resultado). Mañana me voy a dedicar entera y completamente a terminar, porque yo ya quiero pasar a escribir lo que sigue, lo cual me entusiasma mucho. Les dejo este pequeño pedacito de la historia de Chloe para compensar, y les prometo que el capítulo 58 sí estará pronto: trabajo en él todos los días. Lo quiero tener listo para mañana, de verdad. Ah, y feliz día del amigo. Yo las considero mis amigas, porque leen todas las cosas que escribo y me dejan comentarios que me animan a escribir aún más, y no saben cuánto valoro eso. Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso día ayer._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**_Sonidos_**

Su embarazo, el cambio hormonal, todo lo que estar gestando una criatura implica le había traído alteraciones en su patrón de sueño, por lo cual algunas veces caía rendida en la cama y se quedaba profundamente dormida antes de siquiera poder sostener un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza y otras simplemente se quedaba tumbada de espaldas, con sus manos acariciando automática e inconscientemente la zona de su estómago, con los ojos verde azulados fijos en el techo, pensando, pensando, pensando, analizando, analizando, analizando, maquinando, maquinando, maquinando, con un zumbido y un martilleo en los oídos terribles, hasta que bien entrada la madrugada sus párpados se volvían pesados y se cerraban solos sin que ella se percatara de eso.

La noche anterior a su primera cita médica con la obstetra la encontró desvelada, completamente desvelada, acurrucada en un costado de la cama, envuelta en sábanas de seda blancas y arropada por un cobertor de lana grueso y bien abrigado. También llevaba puestas medias de algodón: dos pares. Tenía frío, todo el tiempo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada en California: había vivido en lugares como Washington, Philadelphia y New York, y allí sí que había pasado frío en invierno, pero en Los Angeles el clima era distinto, y la mayoría de las veces su tendencia a llevar demasiada ropa puesta para disimular la incomodidad que la causaba su cuerpo llevaba a situaciones en las que se moría de calor. Sin embargo, también había cambiado su forma de sentir las temperaturas, porque se sentía helada absolutamente todo el tiempo.

Estaba desvelada, la noche anterior a su primera cita con la obstetra, y sabía bien que el desvelo se debía a los nervios, la ansiedad, la incertidumbre y esos otros sentimientos que podría haber pasado horas enteras enlistando, tratando de describir y catalogando para luego analizar en profundidad.

En esa cita con su doctora hablaría del bebé. Se vería forzada a hablar de su bebé, el cual hasta el momento no había sido mencionado a nadie, el cual hasta el momento era su secreto, el cual hasta el momento solamente existía en su cabeza, porque las palabras nunca habían sido dichas en voz alta, nunca había sido verbalizada la realidad de su embarazo, nunca se había mirado al espejo y dicho 'estoy esperando un hijo un hija, voy a ser mamá'. Hasta ese momento todo el proceso venía ocurriendo internamente, no era parte del exterior que la rodeaba. Era algo íntimo, algo privado, y eso estaba bien, porque Chloe O'Brian nunca había sido de ir contando su vida a otros o de compartir detalles, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su incapacidad para poner las palabras en su boca y murmurarlas, convertirlas en un sonido audible, audible para sus oídos. Le molestaba, perturbaba y causaba intranquilidad no poder ella sentarse en la soledad de su departamento y quebrar el silencio susurrando una frase que sólo ella escucharía, cualquier frase relacionada a lo que estaba sucediendo: ella estaba embarazada, ella iba a tener un hijo o una hija, ella iba a ser mamá.

Durante casi tres meses había tomado muchas decisiones, había madurado muchísimo si eso era posible para una persona tan terriblemente madura como Chloe (Chloe O'Brian, quien a los cinco años se consideraba más inteligente que su maestra de guardería, Chloe O'Brian quien se sentía más madura que su madre de cuarenta años cuando ella tenía sólo diez), pero en ese período de tiempo que llevaba conviviendo a diario con todo lo que su embarazo significaba jamás había exteriorizado el proceso interno. Y al día siguiente a esa noche en vela tendría que hablar de su bebé con la doctora, hablar de los cambios físicos por los que estaba pasando, hablar de su dieta, de sus hábitos, de sus costumbres, de su salud, de su cuerpo… Pero, principalmente, hablaría de su bebé. Tendría que, inevitablemente, hablar de su bebé.

Eso le daba algo de miedo. Y le provocaba ansiedad. Y se sentía insegura. E inestable.

Dios, odiaba esas hormonas tanto, la hacían sentir tan frágil, débil y vulnerable con sus vuelcos de humor y sus emociones a flor de piel. Odiaba las contradicciones en que ella misma se metía en sus debates internos. Odiaba ir de una opinión a otra en menos de una hora y luego pasar de esa opinión a otra opinión y así sucesivamente en una larguísima cadena de indecisiones. Ella no era así, no estaba acostumbrada a ser así, pero evidentemente tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse.

A muchas cosas tendría que acostumbrarse.

Esa noche, mientras permanecía en vela con sus ojos verde azulados bien abiertos y sin intención de cerrarse en el futuro inmediato, la asaltó súbitamente la idea de que así como su bebé se merecía las mejores cosas del mundo (cosas que dentro de lo posible – e imposible – ella se esforzaría hasta quebrarse la espalda con tal de dárselas), entonces también se merecía una mamá valiente que se tragara la angustia, los miedos y las dudas y pudiera enfrentarse formalmente a la existencia de su hijo o hija en su panza _antes_ de tener que – temblorosa, a la defensiva y más incómoda que nunca – hablar sobre ello con una doctora, con una extraña, con una desconocida.

Su bebé se merecía una mamá que se comunicara con él, que le hablara, que lo hiciera sentir querido (o querida, porque existía la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando una nena, con su mismo cabello rubio claro y ojitos verde azulados). Había leído en alguna revista o en algunas de las hojas impresas con información sustraída de internet que los bebés – algunos creen – pueden escuchar lo que aquellos que se hallan en ese Universo que se encuentra fuera de la panza y que está esperándolos le dicen, y que es bueno para el desarrollo emocional de la criaturita recibir estímulos sensoriales y muestras de afecto a través de palabras cariñosas, y que probablemente – a pesar de la opinión de algunos escépticos – reconociera la voz de su mamá en cuanto saliera del útero luego de haber pasado meses escuchándola dirigirse a él.

Bueno, hasta ahora todo lo que su bebé había escuchado eran palabras dichas en la CTU entre ella y sus compañeros de trabajo – todas ellas relacionadas con pistas, protocolos, bases de dato, terrorismo, sospechosos y alguna que otra discusión cuando los ánimos no estaban del todo bien -, ruido de máquinas y computadoras varias, ruido de dedos sobre el teclado, pitidos de otra variedad de máquinas y computadoras, ruidos de la calle y los pasos de Chloe sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar de su casa. Eso era todo. Nunca le habían hablado directamente a ese bebé, nunca le habían puesto música para que escuchara. Y si bien Chloe para la mayoría de las cosas se consideraba una escéptica de nacimiento hecha y derecha, esa noche que pasó desvelada hizo que – en medio de sus cambios de humor y sus arranques de ansiedad y sus hormonas alteradas e incontrolables – decidiera empezar a hablarle a su hijo o hija.

Esa noche, por primera vez, le habló a su bebé.

Esa noche, por primera vez, su bebé escuchó un sonido distinto al de las máquinas y computadoras, un sonido distinto a las de las voces varias mezclándose en la oficina, un sonido distinto al de los autos y bocinas, un sonido distinto al de los dedos que masacran al teclado cuando se mueven rápidamente sobre él: escuchó la voz suave y tímida de su mamá.

Para sorpresa de Chloe O'Brian, que siempre se había sentido terrible, penosa y dolorosamente incómoda hablando con desconocidos, dirigirse a una criaturita del tamaño de una aceituna a quien ni siquiera podía ver o sentir resultó extrañamente natural y agradable.

Esa noche se quedó dormida hablando en voz alta, sabiendo que su hijo o hija estaba escuchando y que esa voz la reconocería en seis meses y medio cuando naciera y ella lo tuviera en brazos por primera vez.

"Hola hijo… o hija. No sé cómo llamarte" comenzó.

Le molestaba no saber aún el sexo del bebé. No había pensado en nombres aún, prefería esperar a saber si era un nene o una nena antes de complicarse la existencia tomando una decisión fundamental y contundente que afectaría a la criatura hasta el fin de sus días, así que solamente se refería a él (o ella) como bebé. Sin embargo, resultaba bastante molesto. Chloe era una mujer curiosa, con una curiosidad natural hacia lo desconocido, que siempre estaba averiguando, aprendiendo y encontrando las respuestas para sus preguntas (para las preguntas relacionadas con ciencia, no aquellas relacionadas con los sentimientos o el corazón: ésas eran muchísimo más difíciles de responder), y no saber si estaba gestando un varoncito o una nena le molestaba, principalmente porque en su mente necesitaba darle un género a esa personita cada vez que pensaba en ella, y por el momento eso era algo que no podía hacer.

"Creo que vamos a necesitar darte un apodo, algo provisorio hasta que pueda elegir tu nombre" siguió, sintiéndose cada vez más y más relajada, sintiendo como su peso se hundía sobre el colchón, sintiendo cómo la tensión se iba de sus hombros poco a poco "A mi no me gustaban los apodos cuando eran chica, todos eran muy hirientes y ofensivos… pero éste va a ser un apodo cariñoso" aclaró "Algo entre los dos, o entre las dos, nadie más tiene por qué saberlo" meditó durante unos minutos, con su seño habitualmente fruncido aún más fruncido de lo que era habitual, pero no se le ocurría nada "Bueno, no soy muy idónea para este tipo de cosas" se disculpó con una mueca "Por ahora voy a tener que seguir llamándote bebé. Espero que te agrade que te llame así. A mi no me gustaba que me llamaran por otro nombre que no fuera el mío, pero vos vas a tener que aguardar hasta que pueda darte un nombre. Un lindo nombre, lo prometo, voy a elegir uno muy bonito…"

Y así siguió hablando toda la noche, sola. En realidad, no estaba sola. Estaba hablando con su hijo o hija, con su bebito, el que estaba creciendo dentro de su panza que pronto se pondría enorme, el que nacería en seis meses y medio, el que aún no se sabía si era nene o nena. Le habló toda la noche, y desde ese entonces aquél pasó a ser el sonido favorito de los dos: para el bebé, ese sonido era la voz de su mamá, de su protectora. Para ella, su voz mezclada con el silencio y la calma de su apartamento pasaron a simbolizar sus conversaciones íntimas con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, aquella a la que daría vida.

Se quedó dormida cerca de las primeras horas de la mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro de la que ni siquiera era consciente, acunada por la sensación de haberle dado a su bebé un regalo hermoso al permitirle escuchar el sonido de su voz dirigiéndose directamente a él, dejándolo saber que en ese mundo estaba esperándolo una mamá que lo amaba y que lo cuidaría.

* * *

_¿Qué piensan que debería tener Chloe?: ¿un nene o una nena? Estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias de toda índole._


	6. Semana once

**Capítulo 6**

**_Semana once_**

La sala de espera del centro de salud maternal que había elegido era amplia, moderna, con silloncitos individuales cómodos en colores crema, aire acondicionado, una variada gama de revistas de interés general para hojear, paredes pintadas de blanco inmaculado y excelente iluminación, además de un enorme mostrador detrás del cual se sentaba la asistente de la doctora, una jovencita de traje de aspecto amable y cabello rojo cobrizo lacio.

Pero de todo aquello, en la sala de espera lo que más se destacaba era la cantidad de mujeres – algunas con panzas enormes que parecían a punto de estallar, otras cuyas panzas eran apenas incipientes, otras que al parecer se hallaban en la mitad de la gestación, otras tan delgadas y con estómagos tan planos que de no haber estado ahí no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que estaban embarazadas – de todas las edades, razas y con todo tipo de características físicas en compañía de sus novios o maridos.

Y ella estaba sola.

Todas esas mujeres estaban acompañadas por alguien, y ella estaba sola con su bebé.

Ellos dos – ella y esa criaturita – estaban solos.

No era la situación ideal, por supuesto, ¿pero qué más podía hacerse al respecto? Esa vida había sido concebida durante las escasas horas en las que Jack Bauer había cedido a su tremenda, incontenible, insoportable, dolorosa necesidad de tener algo de contacto humano luego de haber pasado meses bajo una identidad que no era la suya, escondiéndose, huyendo, sumido en la sombra, reducido a nada, alejado de todo lo que alguna vez amó, alejado de todo lo que alguna vez conoció, con el alma y el cuerpo fríos, con el corazón astillado y sin posibilidades de cura, con los brazos vacíos y las esperanzas rotas, con la cabeza plagada de fantasmas y demonios, con la misma culpa que arrastraba desde incluso mucho antes del asesinato de su esposa abrazando sus pies en forma de cadena invisible pero tan pesada como lo hubiera sido una de acero. Esa vida había sido concebida durante las escasas horas en las que Chloe O'Brian había desconectado su mente – siempre pensante, siempre analítica, siempre fría, siempre calculadora – y dejado que el corazón, el instinto y el deseo dominaran sus actos, llevándola a amar fuera de los límites de su cabeza al único hombre con el cual no debía involucrarse, el único hombre que estaba prohibido.

No, claro que no era la situación ideal. Si alguna vez había imaginado dejar de ser una adicta al trabajo y convertirse en madre, hacerse cargo de otro ser humano, ser totalmente responsable por otra persona completamente dependiente de ella, el panorama era muy distinto a la realidad en la que estaba sumergida. Absolutamente distinto. Durante sus infelices años de matrimonio con el bueno para nada de Morris la idea de tener hijos no había cruzado su cabeza ni por remota casualidad: la relación que tenía con su marido era disfuncional, por lo cual su 'hogar – para denominarlo de alguna manera – era disfuncional también, y ella no era de esas mujeres que creen que un embarazo 'accidental' puede recomponer las cosas y solucionar lo que no tiene en realidad solución.

No, claro que aquella no era la situación ideal, así como tampoco su situación con Morris hubiera sido la adecuada. Sin embargo, comparando lo que podría haber sido si hubiera quedado encinta durante su breve unión matrimonial con Morris y lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida en ese momento, la conclusión que sacaba era que en el primer caso al menos su hijo hubiera tenido una figura paterna, al menos ella no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso sola, sin la compañía de nadie, sin una mano que agarrar, sin alguien con quien compartir ello. Por muy fuerte que le gustara parecer, por mucho que quisiera aparentar no necesitar a nadie, por mucho que deseara parecer una de esas personas independientes que pueden arreglárselas sin tener que recurrir a otro, a Chloe le hubiera gustado estar, al igual que esas otras mujeres, sentada junto al papá de su bebé.

Si ese hijo hubiera sido de Morris, Morris se hubiera hecho cargo. Era un mal esposo, bebía, jugaba, la engañaba, pero se hubiera hecho cargo. Hubiera sido un buen padre. No un padre excelente, no un padre genial, no un padre modelo, pero sí un buen padre, un padre presente. Morris hubiera ido con ella al consultorio del médico, hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de leer revistas sobre cuidados prenatales, hubiera… Hubiera hecho todas las cosas que un papá hace, todas las cosas que Jack – el padre del bebé que ella estaba esperando – no haría.

Muchas noches había pasado despierta con sus ojos verde azulados clavados en el cielo raso, pensando, meditando, suponiendo.

Con todo y todo, Jack había tratado de ser un buen padre para Kim.

Y había fallado.

La había lastimado.

La había herido.

Su vida había sido puesta en peligro muchas veces.

Su corazón había sido roto, destrozado.

Había perdido a su mamá.

Nunca había tenido una familia normal.

Había pasado por años plagados de tristeza, problemas, actos trágicos que conducen a consecuencias trágicas, tensión, angustia, miedo, furia.

Y ahora estaba deprimida, llorando la muerte de su padre y lamentándose por cómo todo había acabado, sin sospechar que en realidad seguía con vida, escondido bajo otra identidad, escapándose, ocultándose, sobreviviendo como podía.

Jack había tratado, había hecho el esfuerzo, había intentado, pero su devoción por su país, su trabajo, su patriotismo, su dedicación a hacer lo correcto, su vida, la maldición que parecía colgar sobre su cabeza y que hacía que todo aquel a quien él se acercaba y todo aquel con quien él se conectaba de alguna forma íntima acabara herido o perjudicado, habían impedido que lograra su cometido.

Chloe no quería una vida así para su bebé. La vida de Kim había sido triste, complicada, demasiado llena de problemas y lágrimas en un plazo de tiempo muy corto, demasiado marcada, demasiadas huellas profundas e imborrables habían sido dejadas en el alma de esa pobre chica para que las cargara hasta su último suspiro, y Chloe no quería eso para su hijo o hija.

Además estaba, por supuesto, el hecho de que legalmente Jack Bauer estaba muerto. Oficialmente, Jack Bauer no existía, Jack Bauer era un cuerpo enterrado en el cementerio, pudriéndose y sirviendo de abono a al tierra y de alimento para los gusanos. Legalmente, Jack Bauer estaba muerto, ésa era la versión oficial, y sólo cuatro personas conocía la realidad, sólo cuatro personas sabían que eso era una mentira, sólo cuatro personas guardaban ese secreto.

El papá de su bebé, para le ley, para el resto del mundo, incluso para su propia hija, estaba muerto. Para el gobierno, estaba muerto.

Y si querían mantener la verdad oculta y protegerlo, Tony y Michelle Almeida, David Palmer y Chloe O'Brian también debían actuar como si Jack Bauer lo estuviera, como si fuera cierto que había encontrado su final en esa madrugada oscura y lluviosa, como si hubiera sido sólo un sueño ayudarlo a recobrarse rápidamente y llevarlo a la frontera con México para que huyera, como si Jack Bauer no fuera más que un recuerdo, una memoria, una canción vieja que de tanto en tanto vuelve a sonar trayendo consigo oleadas de nostalgia.

Chloe había tenido dificultades para lograr eso, por varios motivos, entre los cuales se encontraba el hecho de que una vez cada tanto él se comunicaba con ella o ella con él para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y ser provisto de información sobre su hija y su familia. ¿Cómo se hace para hablar con una persona durante quince minutos y luego simplemente olvidarse de que ocurrió y seguir viviendo como si dicha persona estuviera muerta? ¿Cómo se hace eso cuando esa persona es aquella de la cual uno está perdidamente enamorado?

Porque ese era el otro problema: Chloe estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jack, lo había estado desde el segundo en que se conocieron, incluso si él no la respetaba, incluso si él la trataba mal, incluso si ella a él no le agradaba, incluso si ese hombre era inalcanzable, incluso si ella no era la clase de mujer con la que él estaría, incluso si él era tan distinto a ella.

Sin embargo, un día Jack Bauer perdió el control, y necesitado de contacto humano, afecto y algo que lo vinculara a su antiguo mundo, su antigua vida, su antigua identidad, corrió a los brazos de la persona que sabía jamás lo rechazaría, la persona que sabía no pondría objeciones, la persona que sabía no discutiría.

¿Hizo eso que Chloe se sintiera usada, en cierto punto? Quizá. Jack había puesto su vida en peligro al regresar a Los Angeles e ir a verla a su departamento: podrían haberlo matado a él, podrían haberla matado a ella, podrían haberla buscado, secuestrado y torturado para que les diera información. Esa noche podría haber terminado teniendo consecuencias más nefastas que un embarazo, si bien un embarazo no había sido para nada una consecuencia buscada. Pero Jack estaba solo, en una posición difícil, desesperado y destrozado, y nadie podía culparlo por haber cedido a la necesidad de regresar a algo conocido, a algo familiar, a algo que le brindara un poco de calor y protección, si apenas por unas horas. De haber estado con sus zapatos puestos, Chloe no podría jurar que no hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que no podía culparlo o juzgarlo.

Bueno, sí, dejando de lado todo el tema respecto al peligro que ese desliz podría haber significado para ambos, definitivamente sí se había sentido usada, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para mortificarse con eso porque, honestamente, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, y además enseguida había comenzado con las náuseas al despertarse, el dolor abdominal y la ausencia de su período, por lo cual sus pensamientos habían tomado otro rumbo mucho más importante.

Si Jack Bauer antes consumía cada neurona de su cabeza y era lo más importante, el bebé concebido por ambos lo había reemplazado. Ahora esa criatura era lo único por lo que ella quería vivir, y para cuidarla, protegerla y darle la mejor vida posible tendría que criarla ella sola y encargarse de que su papá nunca supiera de su existencia, que nunca fuera parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, en momentos como aquel, al entrar por primera vez a la sala de espera en el centro de salud, Chloe O'Brian no podía evitar pensar en qué diferente todo sería si – al igual que esas otras mujeres – el papá de su bebé se hallara a su lado, con ella.

Se sentó en uno de los mullidos silloncitos individuales. Su ceño estaba fruncido, formando el gesto habitual y característico que distinguía a la pequeña nerd de baja estatura y cabello rubio lavandina. Se sentía incómoda, rodeada de tanta gente, y uno pensaría que luego de casi treinta y dos años sintiéndose fuera de lugar en absolutamente cada sitio se habría acostumbrado a la sensación de incomodidad, pero no: era y siempre había sido igual de molesta, nunca menos, y en algunas ocasiones incluso más que en otras.

Sacó de su bolso una de las muchas revistas sobre maternidad que había estado leyendo y pretendió estar concentrada en un artículo para evitar contacto visual con cualquiera de los otros presentes, cuando en realidad lo que buscaba era evadirse y lucir ocupada y entretenida en lugar de dar la imagen de lo que en realidad era: una mujer embarazada preparándose para ser mamá que estaba sola.

Obviamente no pudo concentrarse en las palabras, y después de releer el mismo párrafo seis veces sin entender nada, decidió resignarse y guardarla.

Había llegado con bastante anticipación (signo inconfundible de su ansiedad acumulada), por lo cual tuvo bastante tiempo para sentarse allí y aguardar a ser llamada para ingresar a alguno de los consultorios. Con sus ojos verde azulados vagando por toda la habitación – siempre fijos en alguna de las paredes o en el suelo de mármol brillante, nunca enfocados en alguna de las futuras mamás y sus parejas – muchísimos pensamientos que había estado evitando comenzaron a asaltarla, uno a uno, el siguiente más rápido y más salvaje que el anterior, poniéndola nerviosa a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos debido a la fuerza con que estaba apretando el asa de su bolso.

No era unida a sus padres, quienes vivían en una casa de playa en Florida desde que se habían retirado, pero eventualmente tendría que decirles sobre su futuro nieto. Ya podía escuchar en los oídos el sermón que le daría su papá, ya se imaginaba como se escandalizaría su mamá. El ser hija única siempre había agregado a sus hombros muchas presiones, y durante bastantes años una de ellas había sido el tema de los nietos, pero cuando sus padres finalmente entendieron que las probabilidades de que eso aconteciera eran escasas se resignaron y dejaron de molestarla preguntándole cuándo encontraría a un buen muchacho (el mensaje subliminal en ese comentario era 'y no otro vago, borracho, bueno para nada como Morris') para formar una familia. Cuando los llamara para comunicarles la noticia, tendría suerte si no les causaba un infarto.

_No pienses en eso, no ahora_ se dijo a sí misma, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratara de espantar una mosca.

Luego estaba ese otro tema que le preocupaba, ese otro tema que le preocupaba mucho más que tener que decirle a sus padres que había quedado embarazada de un hombre al que nunca más volvería a ver, sin estar bajo la sagrada bendición del matrimonio y blah, blah, blah: Jack no la había vuelto a llamar desde esa noche fugaz que había compartido y cuyas consecuencias la habían conducido a estar sentada en una sala de espera en un centro de salud maternal. Chloe no sabía si era porque se había ido súbitamente y sin dejar rastros detrás de sí en cuanto ella se había quedado dormida, porque se arrepentía tan profundamente que no quería volver a verla o a hablarle nunca más, porque estaba en algún lugar donde el acceso a la telefonía era un lujo y se comunicaría en cuanto pudiera…

Ahí estaba. Esa era la parte de todas sus teorías y suposiciones que hacían que Chloe se estremeciera, esa era la parte de todas sus teorías y suposiciones que erizaban su piel: Jack llamaría. Un día, ella estaba segura, llamaría otra vez, se comunicaría otra vez. Quizá dentro de dos días, quizá dentro de dos meses, quizá dentro de dos años, eso era imposible de saber, pero ella estaba segura de que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la llamara pidiéndole información sobre Kim y su familia. Después de todo, Chloe era la encargada de cuidarla, vigilarla, asegurarse de que todo marchara bien. Chloe era su única conexión con el mundo, y él no se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a su hija rondando por la ciudad donde ella estaba viviendo, por lo cual tenía sólo una forma de mantenerse informado: Chloe.

Jack llamaría.

Ella estaba segura de que llamaría pronto. Casi tres meses habían pasado, y ella estaba segura de que el teléfono sonaría de un momento a otro y escucharía esa voz, ronca y apresurada, pidiéndole cualquier dato nuevo que tuviera sobre su adorada Kim.

Su adorada Kim. Cómo adoraba Jack a Kim. Era la luz de sus ojos. Y Chloe a veces no podía evitar _estar a punto de_ preguntarse si Jack adoraría a ese bebé tanto como adoraba a su primogénita, si ese bebé que ella estaba gestando también se convertiría en la luz de sus ojos. Pero nunca permitía a su mente llegar tan lejos, tan hondo, tan profundo, porque esa clase de dudas, reflexiones y cuestionamientos no le harían bien, ni a ella ni a su hijo o hija, y esa criaturita era todo en lo que tenía que concentrarse.

_No pienses en eso, Chloe, no ahora_ se dijo otra vez, respirando pausadamente para relajarse.

Justo entonces la enfermera salió de uno de los consultorios y llamó su nombre, indicándole que la doctora estaba lista para atenderla.

Respirando otra vez pero sin sentirse mucho más relajada, Chloe se puso de pie.

* * *

Al abandonar el centro de salud cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba contenta, tranquila y lista para ir a su casa a cenar, ponerse su pijama y acurrucarse en la cama con un buen libro (había tomado la decisión de empezar a leerle al bebé; quería que escuchara el sonido de su voz y se sintiera amado, pero tenía miedo de no saber qué decir o cómo decirlo, por lo cual se le ocurrió que leerle sería la mejor manera de establecer una comunicación con él, una conexión, hasta que pudiera ella manejarse mejor con las palabras y expresar sus emociones y sus sentimientos).

Estaba feliz, estaba sonriendo, se dio cuenta de ello mientras conducía. Incluso una o dos veces involuntariamente tarareó una melodía sin sentido inventada en el momento, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, pues ella nunca tarareaba.

La doctora le había dicho que su peso era saludable y que había muchas maneras de mantenerse en forma durante el embarazo, le dijo que su panza iba a empezar a crecer pronto y luego contestó detalladamente todas las preguntas que Chloe había llevado anotadas en un cuaderno. Se había sentido cómoda y la doctora le había agradado, por lo cual había concertado una cita con ella la semana siguiente para hacer el primer ultrasonido (la idea de ver a su bebé – incluso si sólo vería una pelotita color blanco y negro en posición fetal – le causaba estremecimientos en la columna vertebral: estaba emocionada ante esa perspectiva, y no podía negarlo, al menos no a sí misma). Tenía once semanas de embarazo, y la ecografía acontecería en la semana doce, en su tercer mes.

Chloe estaba feliz, mucho más relajada, mucho más contenta, mucho más segura, y satisfecha con los resultados de su primer visita al obstetra.

Lo que no sabía es que al abandonar el lugar, en el estacionamiento y desde lejos dos personas la habían visto, asociándola así con la clínica de salud maternal, deduciendo enseguida que su único motivo para estar allí era que estaba embarazada.

Lo que Chloe no sospechaba era que su pequeño secreto ya no era un secreto. De haberlo sabido, aquella noche no habría dormido tan bien como durmió, con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazando su estómago.

* * *

_**Nota:** Estoy pensando seriamente en comenzar una nueva historia, distinta a todo lo que antes he escrito, absolutamente distinta. Estoy pensando en escribir una historia en la que Tony es un vampiro y Michelle una mortal. **ODIO** la saga Crepúsculo, así que no sería nada parecido a eso. Sería más dramático, profundo, oscuro y con un estilo muy Shakespeare. Obviamente, en cierto punto la CTU estaría involucrada, y también lo estarían Jack, Chloe, Bill, Karen, George y otros personajes, pero no puedo contar más porque si no adelantaría detalles. Quisiera saber, antes de comenzar a escribirla, si les interesaría leer esta historia. Va a ser distinta, muy distinta, y va a suceder en un universo totalmente alterno, pero no por eso van a dejar de ser los mismos personajes que muestra la serie, con sus debilidades, fortalezas, personalidades definidas y características básicas y escenciales, sólo que van a estar envueltos en una realidad un poco transformada. Me encantaría saber qué opinan de esa idea_.


	7. Semillas

**_Capítulo 7_**

**Semillas**

Había atravesado muchos cambios durante esa última semana, cambios externos que se complementaban con los internos que venía sufriendo desde hacía cuatro meses, desde esa noche en la que él había aparecido en su departamento en búsqueda de confort y contacto humano, en búsqueda de un poco de amor, ese amor incondicional, leal y puro que sólo ella podía darle pero que él en realidad no podía aceptar porque amarla hubiera significado arriesgarse, _arriesgarla_.

Cambios externos e internos se complementaban, y a ella le gustaba más que nunca mirarse al espejo, porque podía verlos, como una radiografía hecha a su alma, que mostraba exactamente cuánto todo estaba dándose vuelta, cómo ella había pasado de ser una persona a comenzar un proceso que la encaminaba a convertirse en otra muy distinta, una persona que ella nunca pensó llegaría a ser, una persona con emociones que ella nunca creyó poseer en su corazón o en su alma, emociones que ella nunca pensó podrían ser disparadas por alguien en caso de que sí existieran escondidas en algún recoveco.

Se había teñido el cabello. El día siguiente a su primera consulta con la doctora en el centro de salud maternal, como si sus manos y pies tuvieran voluntad propia para coordinarse, en lugar de conducir de vuelta a su casa luego de otra jornada de trabajo en la CTU había ido a una peluquería en el centro.

Hacía años que no se cortaba o teñía el cabello.

Hacía años que era del mismo color rubio lavandina.

Hacía años que su cabello estaba desaliñado y sin vida.

Eligió un castaño oscuro que, a decir verdad, le quedó mejor de lo que le esperaba. Chloe O'Brian no era de tomar decisiones arriesgadas, mucho menos si se trataba de su apariencia, la cual nunca la había conformado y siempre había hecho sentir acomplejada, inferior, fea, poco deseada por el sexo masculino. Sin embargo, con el cabello oscuro, lacio y sedoso se sentía mucho más segura, mucho más… sexy. Probablemente fuera una sensación despertada por sus hormonas en revolución, pero realmente no le importaba.

Se sentía feliz. Fueran las hormonas o no, fuera algo químico o no, se sentía feliz, incluso si estaba haciendo esfuerzos gigantescos cada día por ocultar su embarazo de casi cuatro meses en el trabajo, incluso si iba a ser una madre soltera, incluso si estaba esperando un hijo sobre el cual Jack nunca sabría porque ella no lo permitiría, incluso con el mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor, ella se sentía feliz.

Le gustaba mirarse al espejo en las mañanas, observar como su panza iba creciendo de a poquito mostrando que su bebé estaba ahí dentro, que era real.

Le gustaba escuchar música y tararear la melodía, algo que nadie se imaginaría hacía, porque así su bebé sabría que ella estaba ahí, compartiendo ese momento con él.

La mayoría de las noches se quedaba dormida acurrucada en un costado de la cama, en posición fetal, Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal abierto a un costado, una de sus manos tocando la suave textura de la hoja, su dedo posicionado exactamente en la última palabra leída antes de que sus párpados pesados cayeran y cerraran sus ojos dejando la oscuridad invadirla, su otra mano reposando sobre su panza, donde su hijo o hija crecía. Leía en voz alta hasta que sucumbía al cansancio, le leía a su bebé, con un tono pausado y suave que ni ella misma reconocía cuando abandonaba sus labios y se materializaba, llenando el espacio, rompiendo con el silencio que reinaba en su habitación.

La foto del ultrasonido (durante el cual había tenido que luchar contra sigo misma para no llorar debido a la emoción delante de la doctora) que le habían hecho tres días atrás y que mostraba al pequeño ser que se desarrollaba en su vientre había sido puesta en un pequeño marco de madera que descansaba de cara a la cama en su mesita de luz. Amaba que eso fuera lo primero que sus ojos veían cada mañana cuando los abría al escuchar el sonido de la alarma.

Estaba feliz. A pesar de todo. A pesar de cada pequeña cosa que indicaba que debería haber estado asustada, histérica, aterrorizada, mortificada, preocupada, caminando por las paredes, ella estaba feliz.

El amor que sentía hacia su bebé, una mor que nunca pensó llegar a sentir, le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba, el instinto maternal le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba, por eso no se había desmoronado, por eso no se había caído de rodillas al suelo y llorado hasta secarse, hasta sentirse vacía, por eso había decidido enfrentarse a todo con la cabeza en alto y afrontar las consecuencias de esa noche con Jack, las consecuencias traídas por ese amor que sentía por él, ese amor que nunca debería haber sido pero que sí había tenido su fugaz momento, fugaz momento que daría como fruto a esa vida que dentro suyo se gestaba.

Amar a Jack Bauer había cambiado a Chloe O'Brian, la había cambiado mucho, de maneras que ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a intuir. La había convertido en otra persona, le había mostrado otro costado de la vida, la había vuelto humana, mucho más humana.

Llevar en su vientre un hijo de Jack Bauer definitivamente le había dado vuelta la cabeza de tal manera que nunca volvería a ser igual, nada.

No tendría al hombre que amaba, nunca más, por decisión del destino, por decisión de él, por decisión suya, que fuera descripto de cualquiera de esas formas, no le interesaba. No tendría a su gran amor, pero sí tendría un amor más grande: el de su hijo, el de su bebé, ese bebé que ella y Jack habían creado, ese bebé que dependería de ella y la amaría incondicionalmente, ese bebé que le daba fuerzas para pasar cada día, para sonreír, para ser feliz, para vivir, para sentir por primera vez y permitirse hacer muchas cosas que nunca antes se hubiera permitido.

Jack Bauer le había cambiado la vida, de muchas maneras.

El hijo o hija de Jack Bauer que Chloe O'Brian llamaría sólo suyo, le cambiaría la vida aún más, ella lo sabía.

Su amor por Jack, su devoción, su lealtad, habían llevado a que ambos sembraran semillas que darían su fruto: su hijo o hija, ése al que ella estaba esperando, ése que sería la luz de sus ojos, el centro de su existencia, ése que la salvaría.

Chloe O'Brian siempre se había preguntado para qué había sido puesta en esta Tierra, y la mayor parte del tiempo había encontrado la respuesta de que su talento serviría para salvar vidas, para evitar catástrofes, para detener terroristas, para aportar un granito de arena y prevenir tragedias. Ella sufría, sufría muchísimo, pero ese sufrimiento era necesario para poder cumplir su misión de cuidar a otros, la misión para la que Dios le había otorgado ese talento, ese intelecto, esa inteligencia.

Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que Dios no sólo le había dado semillas que podría plantar utilizando sus dotes con la Matemática, las computadoras, los planos, la ingeniería. Dios le había dado la capacidad de amar a un hombre, la capacidad de tomar decisiones sabias en momentos en los que la cordura parece pender de un frágil hilo, Dios le había dado la capacidad de cambiar totalmente y pasar de ser una nerd-genio incómoda y antisocial a ser una mamá que vela por su hijo.

Su motivo para vivir, la justificación de su existencia, se había convertido en otra: la de engendrar, gestar y cuidar de esa criaturita, la de traer al mundo a esa criaturita.

Su misión en esa vida sería la de ser mamá.

De todas las semillas que Chloe había plantado a lo largo de los años, estaba segura de que el fruto más lindo y especial de todos sería el que en cinco meses mecería en sus brazos, aquel que en ese momento dormía acurrucado dentro de su panza.

* * *

En la semana dieciséis le contó a Bill Buchanan sobre su condición, y presentó su renuncia al puesto como analista en la Unidad Antiterrorista de Los Angeles.

Fue un momento incómodo, y desde que entró a la oficina no podía ver la hora de salir, de dejar de restregarse las manos sobre la falda y poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, era algo que debía hacer cuanto antes: tener un trabajo arriesgado no le había importado cuando era una mujer joven y divorciada, pero ahora sí le importaba. La CTU implicaba estrés, implicaba riesgos, implicaba peligros, implicaba horarios desacomodados, implicaba ansiedad, y nada de eso sería bueno para el bebé.

Tenía ahorros suficientes para pasar el resto de su embarazo y los primeros tres meses de vida de su hijo o hija en su casa, dedicándose a descansar y a prepararse para cuando la criaturita naciera. Buscaría algo tranquilo, por supuesto, porque sabía que no aguantaría sentarse todo el día a leer revistas sobre salud en el embarazo o decoración de cuartos de niños, pero no estaría constantemente viviendo al límite, caminando por el borde, en la cornisa, en la raya que divide a la vida de la muerte. Tenía planes de aprender un idioma o dos (siempre había sido una autodidacta; había aprendido italiano y ruso sola, y ahora pensaba que quizá sería bueno tratar con el español y el portugués), leer muchísimos libros (libros que pudieran disfrutar los dos, su bebé y ella, como la colección de J. K. Rowling cuyo primer tomo había comprado por curiosidad y ahora la tenía atrapada), y quizá poner un anuncio para diseñar software y antivirus a pedido para compañías de seguridad o empresas, y así mantenerse entretenida.

Dejar la CTU fue una decisión dolorosa de tomar porque servir a su país era algo que ella amaba, pero más amaba a su hijo. Cuando estaba sola no era consciente de ello, pero la existencia de esa criaturita en su panza la había llevado a meditar largamente lo que ese trabajo le hacía a las personas, a sus vidas, cómo las destruía. Pensó en Kim, en Chase, en muchos compañeros que habían muerto en misiones, pensó en Tony y en Michelle y en lo miserable que habían sido durante el tiempo que él había preso y en cómo sólo habían logrado ser felices luego de alejarse de ese mundo. Ella necesitaba irse también, separarse de ello, empezar de cero, otra vez.

Bill, siempre un caballero, no le hizo preguntas indiscretas. Sí una ráfaga de sorpresa cruzó sus ojos cuando ella le dijo – prácticamente tartamudeando, roja como un tomate y con el ceño tan fruncido que le dolían los músculos de la cara – que iba a ser mamá en cinco meses, pero dicha ráfaga no duró mucho, ya que él se las ingenió para ocultarla rápidamente con una sonrisa cordial y presentarle sus felicitaciones. No trató de convencerla de que se quedara, no la persiguió diciéndole que perderían a una gran analista si ella tomaba la egoísta decisión de irse, simplemente respetó y aceptó lo que Chloe había decidido, lo cual inspiró en ella un profundo agradecimiento que expresó con incomodidad.

En la semana diecisiete, limpió su escritorio y dio a sus compañeros una despedida breve, sin explicar mucho, aunque fueron hechas preguntas que se negó a contestar y corrieron rumores (ninguno cercano a la verdad, gracias a Dios), que ella ignoró. Edgar le dio un abrazo, y Chloe se sorprendió devolviéndoselo, y deseándole suerte también cuando él le deseó suerte a ella. Bill también la abrazó, y le dijo que no dudara en llamarlo si alguna vez necesitaba algo, lo que fuera.

Casi lloró.

Malditas hormonas.

Pero aguantó, y no cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Estaba dejando atrás una gran parte de su vida para comenzar otra parte aun más grande, aun más importante: sí, para Chloe la maternidad era más importante que entrar en computadoras ajenas, armar bases de datos, rastrear delincuentes internacionales y ayudar a capturar terroristas. Para la mayoría de los que iban a la CTU y a las otras agencias del gobierno día tras día quizá no lo fuera, quizá ellos no cambiarían su trabajo por nada, quizá su trabajo era la pasión más grande en sus vidas… Para ella una vez había sido así, ella una vez se había sentido así, pero ya no más.

Había plantado muchas semillas en la CTU. Había ayudado a salvar vidas – las de ciudadanos, las de agentes, las de compañeros, las de funcionarios -, era consciente de ello. Había hecho cosas grandes, muy grandes, por el bien de su país y sus habitantes. Había actuado muchas veces como una patriota, aunque en el momento con humildad e incomodidad ella se había negado a aceptarlo, a tomar el crédito por ello. Muchas semillas había sembrado con su talento, inteligencia, intelecto y capacidades. Muchas. No se arrepentía de ello.

Pero era tiempo de sembrar otras, como mamá, como protectora de su hijo o hija. Era tiempo de cuidar de ese fruto que cada día crecía en su panza un poquitito más.

Otras semillas, diferentes a las que había plantado hasta ese entonces.

* * *

Los primeros tres días después de dejar la CTU no sabía que hacer. Se sentía rara. Faltaba algo. Algo no encajaba. Tenía mucho tiempo libre en sus manos y sus preocupaciones nada tenían que ver con terrorismo, ataques nucleares, bombas o tiroteos, aviones que explotaban en los aires o tomas de rehenes. Tenía las preocupaciones de una ciudadana normal, porque se había vuelto una ciudadana normal (eso no significaba que sus memorias, recuerdos y experiencias trabajando para el gobierno se hubieran borrado, como si hubieran estado grabadas en un chip que le sacaron de la cabeza en cuando cruzó la puerta por última vez. No, esas memorias nunca la abandonarían, y muchas regresarían a lo largo de su vida a perseguirla en pesadillas: lo sabía).

Le costó habituarse, encontrar un ritmo, una rutina. Le costó abrazar esa rutina. Le costó deshacerse de la frustración. Le costó finalmente empezar a hacer todas las cosas que había planeado hacer durante esos cinco meses de gestación que le quedaban. Sus hormonas tampoco ayudaron, volviéndola loca y dándole ganas de llorar a toda hora, disparando rabietas inexplicables por las tonterías más mundanas o haciéndola sentir extraña.

Para la semana dieciocho, sin embargo, estaba sintiéndose mejor.

Su panza estaba poniéndose grande y redonda, estaba empezando a notarse, y eso le gustaba. No podía esperar a que creciera más, sencillamente no podía. Se sentía un poco estúpida, tan entusiasmada con algo así, pero no lo podía evitar. Eso fue lo que empezó a cambiar su humor: ver los notables cambios en su figura, y se había sentido aún mucho más satisfecha al darse cuenta de que – por el momento – no tenía ni la cara ni los tobillos hinchados, como a muchas mujeres les ocurría según había leído en esa incontable cantidad de revistas que se apilaban sobre la mesita de café en la pequeña sala de estar de su departamento.

El crecimiento de su panza significaba tanto para ella, hacía todo tan real, que había empezado a medirla todos los días, todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Luego, anotaba la medida en un cuaderno, con letra chiquita y prolija, junto con la fecha. Así lo haría hasta el día en que diera a luz, y luego cuando se hijo o hijita fuera lo suficientemente grande para entender, le mostraría y le contaría cómo había ido progresando y volviéndose grande y fuerte mientras estaba dentro de su vientre.

También había comenzado a pensar si le convenía quedarse en ese lugar o buscar otro más grande. Acabó decidiendo que otro cambio de esa magnitud sería mucho con lo que lidiar. Además, no tenía quién la ayudara con todos los muebles y cosas pesadas, no tenía quién la ayudara a acomodarse: no podía llamar a Chase porque él haría preguntas y probablemente intuiría quién era el padre de la criatura, y sacándolo a él, no tenía otros amigos. Otro motivo que inclinó la balanza a favor de esperar antes de mudarse fue que, honestamente, a ella le gustaba ese departamento.

Resolvió convertir su estudio – ese lleno de cajas con libros y libros y libros, computadoras, archivos, manuales, diccionarios y otra gran categoría de cosas – en el cuarto del bebé. Eso la entretendría, y era algo que podía hacer sola sin esfuerzo, relajada. Pondría todo en la baulera, que tenía casi vacía a excepción de una bicicleta que nunca usaba, y otras cosas las metería en su ropero o las donaría si ya no les veía utilidad. Comenzaría a hacer eso el fin de semana siguiente a ese jueves, e iría ocupándose de a poco, sin apresurarse.

Semillas, en su vida con cada cambio – pequeño o grande – plantaba semillas. Antes nunca lo hubiera pensado o visto así, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido esa analogía, pero se había vuelto una mujer mucho más reflexiva y mucho más sabia en ese tiempo. Era reflexiva y sabia antes, pero se concentraba más en el lado oscuro, cínico y negativo de las cosas, en lugar de mirar aquello bueno. Desde que estaba embarazada, eso había cambiado también: semillas habían sido plantadas en su manera de sentir, en su manera de pensar, en su manera de percibir, en su manera de amar.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a amar tanto a algo o a alguien como amaba a su hijo, con esa locura, con esa lealtad, con esa incondicionalidad. Nunca. Ella no creía en esa clase de amor, no hasta que supo que no estaba sola, porque una personita estaba dentro suyo creciendo, una personita que dependería de ella, que la admiraría, una personita de la que ella tendría que cuidar.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir las cosas que sentía por su bebé, a quien ni siquiera había tenido en brazos, a quien sólo había visto en un ultrasonido y que no era más que una mancha verde oscuro y gris borrosa y sin mucho sentido para cualquier par de ojos que no fueran los suyos, aquellos verde azulados que esperaba heredera su principito o su princesita.

Nunca pensó que llegaría a acariciar tanto el sueño de ser madre.

Ella ya era madre, en realidad: era la mamá de ese ser humano que se gestaba en su vientre.

Y nunca pensó que pudiera afectar así su vida, afectarla así a ella.

Esos efectos había causado la semilla que, literalmente, Jack Bauer había plantado en ella esa noche.

El viernes por la mañana, luego de bañarse, se examinó en el espejo. Acarició su panza, como siempre, y le habló a su bebé en voz baja, preguntándole cuándo comenzaría a moverse, cuándo comenzaría a darle pataditas.; sentía vibraciones a veces, movimientos leves que la hacían sonreír, especialmente cuando ingería un alimento azucarado o cuando se bañaba, pero nunca había sentido una patada de verdad.

Ya su voz dulce y suave no le sonaba rara como lo había sido al principio: hablarle a su hijo o hija se había vuelto natural, muy natural. Era parte de su rutina diaria, y le encantaba.

Su piel parecía de porcelana, cada vez se volvía más brillante, más aterciopelada, más delicada, observó. A veces en sueños recordaba cómo las manos de Jack se habían sentido sobre su piel, y cómo él le había dicho sin palabras prácticamente cuánto le gustaba su textura.

Era como una muñeca de porcelana.

Frágil.

Muy frágil.

Pero sabía cuidarse. Era fuerte, era capaz de cuidarse. Y tenía muchos motivos para evitar caer, hacerse añicos, resquebrajarse, no en lo físico si no en lo emocional: su bebé.

Su bebé se había convertido en motivo para todo.

Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando el teléfono sonó.

El teléfono sonaba pocas veces (casi nunca, mucho menos desde que había dejado la CTU), pero cada vez que escuchaba el estridente y desagradable timbrado se le erizaba el vello del cuello, su espalda se arqueaba, el corazón le latía fuerte y se ponía en alerta.

Podría ser Jack. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, ella pensaba eso: podría ser Jack. Jack, quien no había vuelto a comunicarse desde esa noche en la que habían concebido al hijo del cual él nunca sabría. Jack, quien había dejado de llamarla para pedirle información sobre Kim. Jack, Jack, Jack.

Jack, ella estaba segura que eventualmente la contactaría, que no podría pasar mucho más sin averiguar cómo estaba su hija. Sabía que tarde o temprano la llamaría otra vez.

Y ella no quería hablar con Jack.

Quería a Jack fuera de su vida, lejos de ella y de su hijo, no porque no lo amara, no porque no lo necesitara, si no porque sencillamente no quería arriesgarse a terminar destrozada como Audrey, como Teri, como Kim, como muchos que habían confiado en él, que lo habían amado, que lo habían idealizado.

Amaba a Jack, pero amaba a su bebé más, por eso debía mantenerse alejada de ese hombre, por eso debía olvidarlo (aunque sabía que eso jamás sucedería).

El teléfono sonó ese viernes, y Chloe con mano temblorosa – tratando de relajarse – contestó, rogando que fuera uno de esos vendedores que ofrece cosas que a ella nunca le interesarán comprar, rogando que fuera Bill para ver cómo iba todo, rogando hasta que fuera su madre, incluso, quien no sabía nada del nieto o nieta que venía en camino (y es que, por el momento, Chloe no tenía intención de que supiera).

"Hola" trató de sonar lo más natural y relajada posible, mientras en su estómago y garganta se formaba un nudo apretado.

No era Jack.

Pero tampoco era un telemarketer, Bill o su madre.

Era otra persona que a Chloe jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

"Hola, Chloe. Habla Michelle Almeida"

Otra semilla más para sembrar, incluso si al principio ninguna de las dos lo intuiría: la de la amistad.


	8. Sinceridad

**_Capítulo 8_**

**Sinceridad**

La conversación telefónica había sido breve y, probablemente notando la sorpresa y súbita incomodidad de Chloe, Michelle había ido directo al punto que le interesaba tratar y que – esperaba – a Chloe le atraería también.

Ella y su marido habían empezando una compañía de diseño de software y sistemas de seguridad para empresas privadas y para algunas divisiones gubernamentales y estatales que en lugar de tener ingenieros propios usaban servicios contratados. Las cosas marchaban bien y las ganancias eran buenas, pero necesitaban al menos una persona más que los ayudara; Tony se encargaba de llevar las finanzas y las reuniones con los clientes además de los diseños de los sistemas, y sabía lo suficiente sobre computación como para serle útil a Michelle, pero la genio era ella, y la carga de trabajo se había vuelto tan grande que estaban en necesidad de otro genio que la asistiera. Al encontrarse con Edgar en el centro comercial una tarde y oír la noticia de que Chloe había renunciado, se les ocurrió llamarla a ella para ver si le interesaba sumarse a su proyecto en crecimiento.

Michelle no había mencionado muchos otros detalles, pero – anticipándose a la personalidad de Chloe y sus problemas para relacionarse en cualquier grupo social, incluso si se trata de una sociedad formada por tres personas incluyéndola a ella – le dijo que tendría la comodidad de trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo desde su casa, y que sólo tendría que reunirse con ella y con Tony una o dos veces por semana.

Usualmente Chloe se hubiera tomado al menos un par de días para meditar, para pensar, para reflexionar todo analíticamente, para darle vueltas al asunto de arriba a abajo, pero la propuesta era tentadora, especialmente si quería seguir ahorrando dinero antes de que el bebé llegara para que su postura económica fuera mucho más holgada luego de dar a luz y le permitiera dedicarse a su hijo hija entera y totalmente por el mayor tiempo posible. Podría trabajar desde su casa durante el último tramo de gestación, y eso generaría cheques que sumarían a su cuenta de ahorro en el banco. Incluso tal vez podría seguir trabajando desde su casa luego del alumbramiento, y si el dinero era bueno le daría la posibilidad de no tener que dejar a su bebé en una guardería durante algunas horas para ir a trabajar a una oficina o una empresa.

Quizá fue el alivio que le recorrió el alma porque quien llamaba no era Jack, pero casi con el fantasma de una sonrisa dibujado en sus facciones aceptó ir el sábado por la tarde a casa de Tony y Michelle para discutir algunos asuntos relacionados a la oferta que estaban haciéndole.

Después de todo, tiempo libre era lo que le sobraba, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, tenía cierta necesidad de algo de contacto humano, de ver dos caras familiares, de conversar con alguien, de tomar una taza de té (café ya no podía, era malo para el bebé) con alguien más.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero aún sabiendo que su hijito o hijita estaba siempre con ella, a veces se sentía un poco sola.

La casa era hermosa, con un precioso jardín delantero muy bien cuidado, paredes pintadas de amarillo cálido, lucía espaciosa y agradable y estaba en un vecindario tranquilo y seguro, residencial, familiar, a diferencia del apartamento de Chloe, que se encontraba en un complejo de edificios cerca del centro de Los Angeles, lleno de bullicio, negocios y áreas comerciales siempre repletas de gente, ruido y movimiento. Eran dos panoramas distintos, y a Chloe les agradaba ambos, pero en ese momento de su vida en el que necesitaba estar rodeada de cosas seguras mientras atravesaba todos esos cambios y nuevas etapas, necesitaba el confort que le brindaba su departamento, en el que había residido desde su llegada a California casi cinco años atrás luego de divorciarse de Morris.

Su departamento, en el que ella y Jack habían concebido a ese bebé…

No debía pensar en eso. Sacudió la memoria que súbitamente cruzó su la pantalla de cine en su cabeza como si intentara ahuyenta a un molesto mosquito, y aguardó a que le abrieran la puerta.

"Hola, Chloe, qué bueno que hayas podido venir"

El Tony Almeida que la saludó jovialmente era muy distinto a lo que Chloe recordaba de esa madrugada en que los tres habían ayudado a Jack a fingir su muerte y escapar. Tenía el rostro limpio y estaba bien afeitado, el cabello corto y negro también lucía tan prolijo como en las épocas en las que era director de la CTU, vestía una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa azul marino que le sentaba bien, sonreír, le brillaban los ojos. Podía verse en él que era completamente feliz, sin preocupaciones ni peso alguno sobre sus hombros, sin la carga de tener que dirigir una unidad que lucha contra terroristas internacionales y detiene atentados que podrían costarle la vida a civiles si las misiones lideradas por sus hombres fallan, sin el fantasma de los meses pasados en prisión por haber traicionado al país para salvar a su mujer rondándolo, sin cadenas invisibles que lo aten al pasado.

Chloe se alegró, y al verlo sonreír le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia y genuina… al estilo O'Brian, claro, con el ceño levemente fruncido como era costumbre, pero simplemente porque ese rasgo se había vuelto tan característico suyo que lo hacía sin percatarse.

Tony y ella habían tenido sus diferencias cuando trabajaron juntos, especialmente porque él no era muy partidario de seguirle la corriente a Jack y ella así, y también porque el insoportable snob de Adam solía llenarle la cabeza a él y a Michelle en contra de Chloe y de todos los analistas que trabajaban para el departamento de Jack. Pero Chloe a Tony no le guardaba rencor alguno: de hecho, lo respetaba y admiraba, y sentía que esas horas durante las cuales se habían mantenido unidos a la hora de ser interrogados para respaldar los unos las versiones de los otros respecto a cómo Jack Bauer había muerto y qué había pasado con él, los había unido de manera especial a los tres: a ella, a él y a Michelle.

"Qué bueno verte, Tony" dijo, al tiempo que él la invitaba a pasar al interior.

La sala de estar era espaciosa. Los pisos de madera brillaban como si hubieran sido encerados recientemente, las paredes de un blanco inmaculado estaban adornadas con algunos cuadros o portarretratos con fotos de él y Michelle, había un sofá grande con fundas color crema y dos sillones más pequeños haciendo juego en torno a una mesa ratona de cristal donde ya había una bandeja con tres tazas, una jarra de porcelana con agua hirviendo, un pequeño recipiente con gramos de café y una cajita de cartón amarillo con saquitos de té (lo cual Chloe agradeció mentalmente, porque eso significaba que no tendría que someterse a la incómoda e inquisidora mirada que preguntaba sin palabras '¿cómo es que la adicta a la cafeína de repente elige té?').

"Tienen una casa preciosa" comentó, mientras Tony con un gesto la invitaba a sentarse en uno de los mullidos silloncitos, a la par que él ocupaba una de las plazas del sofá.

"Gracias" sonrió "Michelle no tarda en venir, fue con el auto a una panadería que queda a pocas cuadras a comprar masitas"

Durante cinco minutos Tony y Chloe conversaron de trivialidades; ninguno de los dos era de hablar mucho (si Tony hablara tanto como hablaba Michelle, entonces probablemente hubieran tenido serios problemas de comunicación) y ninguno de los dos era muy social, pero en ningún momento se formó un silencio incómodo o denso.

A Chloe le alegraba ver que Tony no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su condición. Había tenido miedo de que lo notara, por eso se había encargado de elegir la ropa adecuada para ocultar su pancita incipiente. Esperaba que Michelle tampoco se diera cuenta, aunque ella era mucho más observadora que Tony… Si iba a trabajar con ellos, eventualmente tendría que decirles sobre su condición de futura mamá, era consciente de aquello, pero no quería romper el hielo esa tarde soltando un 'ah, a propósito, estoy embarazada'.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Chloe estaba sentada de espaldas a ella, por lo cual tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al sonido de la llave en la cerradura. Tony se puso de pie y dio dos zancadas para acortar la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su mujer. Chloe se puso de pie y se dio vuelta para saludarla, pero cuando sus ojos registraron la imagen delante de ellos, se dejó caer y cayó otra vez sentada sobre el mullido sillón.

Lo que la sorprendió no fue ver cómo los brazos de Tony instintivamente habían rodeado la cintura de su esposa, porque los había visto abrazarse muchísimas veces; durante los tres años que había trabajado bajo el mando de ellos en la CTU, fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que los encontró besándose apasionadamente como dos adolescentes en un pasillo oscuro y desierto en uno de esos inusuales días lentos y aburridos.

Lo que la sorprendió no fue verlos sonrojarse como dos tontos, porque cuando estaban juntos prácticamente vivían sonrojados, sobre todo ella, que tenía las mejillas demasiado regordetas y ya de por sí demasiado rosadas.

Lo que la sorprendió no fue verlo a él darle un beso en la mejilla afectuosamente, o a ella acariciándolo detrás de la cabeza en respuesta: muchas veces los había visto dándose muestras de cariño (las cuales a Chloe siempre le habían parecido tiernas en un contexto íntimo, pero no en el contexto de la CTU).

No, lo que provocó que volviera a caer en el mismo punto del sillón donde había estado sentada segundos antes fue ver a Michelle con una panza enorme y redonda, la clase de panza que ella no podía esperar a tener dentro de poco, cuando su propio bebé tomara control de su cuerpo y se hiciera notar de forma tal que no pudiera ocultarlo como estaba ocultándolo ahora, con ropas lo suficientemente holgadas para disimular sin problemas la pequeña protuberancia en su estómago.

"Michelle…" musitó, tratando de quitarse de la cara el gesto de confusión y asombro mientras Tony y su esposa se sentaban en el sofá que estaba a un costado del sillón que Chloe ocupaba.

"Hola, Chloe, ¿cómo estás?" Michelle le regaló una sonrisa, depositando una bandeja llena de masitas de aspecto delicioso y sirviendo agua hirviendo en las tres tazas "Perdón por haber tardado tanto" se disculpó ": había más gente en la panadería de la que pensé que habría. Me alegra que hayas podido venir" tomó un saquito de té de la cajita de cartón amarillo "¿Querés té o café?" ofreció.

Pero Chloe no contestó a esa pregunta, si no que dijo, como si no fuera ya obvio:

"Estás embarazada"

"Sí" Michelle asintió con la cabeza, radiante de felicidad.

Sus ojos asiáticos brillaban tanto como los de Tony, tenía la piel amarilla suave y de porcelana como Chloe – probablemente por el efecto de las hormonas -, su mirada estaba iluminada, irradiaba felicidad pura.

El embarazo le sentaba bien, tan bien como Chloe esperaba le sentara a ella en las últimas instancias que definitivamente Michelle estaba cursando.

"Siete meses. Mellizos. Un nene y una nena. Pueden llegar en cualquier momento" respondió.

"Los felicito a los dos"

En otra época Chloe hubiera musitado un 'felicitaciones', pero en ese momento estaba diciéndoselos de todo corazón. Su futura maternidad la había cambiado muchísimo, le había dado ganas de ser una mejor persona, había pulido mucho su habitualmente hosca y seca personalidad. No podía imaginarse lo mucho que – después del infierno por el que habían pasado después de que Tony fuera encarcelado – ellos dos necesitaban eso, reconstruir sus vidas, volver a empezar, formar una familia juntos.

Una familia. De repente a Chloe la invadió un sentimiento de angustia punzante que esperaba no se notara en su rostro. Ellos dos iban a formar una familia típica: mamá, papá, dos hijos. Ella iba a formar una familia mono parental. No le disgustaba, había sido su elección (bueno, quedar embarazada luego de unas pocas horas de intimidad con Jack Bauer no había estado en sus planes, así como tampoco lo había estado la maternidad, pero dentro de sus posibilidades, luego de enterarse de la existencia de ese bebé en su panza ella había hecho elecciones, elecciones de las cuales no se arrepentía).

No sentía envidia hacia Michelle por tener un marido que la adoraba y un papá para sus hijos, pero sí sentía angustia, porque eso era algo que su bebé nunca podría tener. Ella había elegido sacar a Jack de su vida y de la del bebé y ser mamá soltera. Iba a privar a su hijo de un padre para protegerlo, para darle una vida distinta a la que Kim había tenido (llena de peligros, pérdidas, problemas), pero también estaba sacándole otras cosas que Kim sí había tenido, como alguien que le leyera cuentos a la hora de dormir, que le enseñara a usar un bate de baseball o que ahuyentara los monstruos del armario cuando de noche le dieran miedo. Ella ocuparía ese rol en la vida de su hijo o hija, ella ocuparía todos los roles, había decidido, pero… en el fondo sabía que…

Dios, no tenía que estar pensando en eso justo en ese momento.

Se sacudió los pensamientos de la cabeza, decidida a no dejar que la mente se le nublara con ellos, y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación con Tony y Michelle. Quería llevarse una mano a la panza como hacía casi siempre, pero debía contenerse, porque hubiera parecido extraño.

Michelle tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Tony, y ambas reposaban sobre su vientre, mientras hablaba:

"La carga de trabajo se volvió muy grande, mucho más de lo que pensamos. Yo quedé embarazada enseguida, y si bien nos las arreglamos para pasar por todos estos cambios, empezar el negocio, mantenerlo, como ya te comenté cuando hablamos por teléfono necesitamos a alguien más, necesitamos ayuda, especialmente una vez que yo ya no pueda levantarme de la cama por el peso de la panza. Cuando los bebés nazcan probablemente los dos estemos agotados también… En fin, sos de nuestra total confianza y sabemos que tenés habilidades excelentes. Probablemente estés sobre calificada para el trabajo y esto te resulte aburrido, pero cuando oímos que habías dejado la CTU pensamos que quizá te interesaría, hasta que encuentres algo mejor…"

"Me gustaría ayudarlos" Chloe contestó, agregando azúcar a su té.

"La mayor parte de las cosas tienen que ver con diseños y reparación de software, así que podrías hacerlo desde tu casa" Tony explicó "Michelle y yo tenemos la oficina acá, y algunas veces tendrías que venir, pero no muy seguido" se apresuró a aclarar.

"Venir no sería un problema"

Era verdad, no sería un problema. Ya no se sentía tan incómoda alrededor de la gente como antes. No se había vuelto un as en la escena social, pero tampoco era la nerd tímida, incómoda y gruñona.

Arreglaron pormenores y detalles varios acerca de qué trabajo haría Chloe para ayudar a Michelle, los programas que necesitaría (la mayoría de los cuales ya tenía instalados en su computadora personal), qué días se reunirían los tres, cuáles clientes quedarían a cargo de Chloe. Dos horas más tarde ya no quedaban masitas en el plato, y Chloe estaba acabando su tercera taza de humeante té. Tony y Michelle la invitaron a quedarse a cenar, pero ella declinó la oferta alegando que tenía asuntos que atender (era verdad: tenía que ir a casa, preparar un cuenco de sopa y acurrucarse para leer el décimo capítulo de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal a su bebé; ella se moría de curiosidad, y estaba segura de que la criaturita también: la noche anterior podría haber jurado que sintió una patadita suave en su panza cuando llegaron a la parte en la que Harry y Ron casi caen en la trampa tendida por Malfoy para que Filch los encontrara merodeando por el castillo a horas indebidas).

Estaba a punto de despedirse de Tony y Michelle, cuando él en voz baja – como si temiera que alguien estuviera oyéndolos, aunque estaban sólo ellos tres en la puerta de la residencia – preguntó:

"¿Tenés alguna noticia de nuestro amigo?"

Los ojos del pobre hombre y los de Michelle refulgían de interés, curiosidad, esperanza y ansiedad. Ellos dos habían sido buenos amigos de Jack, lo querían, se preocupaban por él. Querían saber que estaba bien, que todos los esfuerzos, los extremos a los que habían llegado para protegerlo habían valido la pena, que todas las mentiras dichas para cubrir una aún más mayor habían valido la pena.

No sabía qué decirles. Había visto a Jack casi cinco meses atrás la noche en que habían… bueno, concebido al hijo que esperaba, cuando él había aparecido en su departamento de entre las tinieblas de la noche (y luego en la oscuridad de la noche había desaparecido). La vez anterior a esa visita que habían tenido alguna clase de contacto había sido seis meses atrás, cuando él la llamó, y sostuvieron una conversación de menos de dos minutos en las que él le preguntó por Kim y ella le aseguró que su hija estaba bien.

Se quedó en silencio un segundo, antes de contestar:

"La última vez que hablamos, estaba bien"

Era verdad, la última vez que habían hablado, él estaba bien. Bueno, estaba magullado, cansado, herido emocionalmente y lidiando con las marcas dejadas por las muchas heridas físicas que su cuerpo conservaba como recuerdo tangible y doloroso de cada misión, de cada caída, de cada tropiezo, pero quitando lo típico y usual en Jack Bauer, estaba bien.

No tenía por qué agregar que además de hablarse (aunque no habían sido más que palabras escasas) se habían visto, o que habían intimado, o que habían llegado al punto tal de concebir un hijo.

Cuando Chloe se subió al auto y tomó el camino hacia su casa, sintió en la boca un gusto amargo.

No había sido del todo sincera con Tony y Michelle.

Sabía que no era una obligación hablarles de algo personal como su embarazo, pero podría haberles dicho que había visto a Jack. Los hubiera preocupado que él se arriesgara a regresar a Los Angeles por un breve período de tiempo y contactara con alguna de las cuatro personas que sabían que estaba por vida, se habrían alarmado, y ni Tony ni Michelle necesitaban ese estrés (mucho menos Michelle en su condición), pero de todos modos – aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto al omitir eso – seguía sintiéndose mal por no haber podido ser sincera con dos de los pocos seres humanos que podía considerar algo así como 'amigos'.

Se hubiera preocupado menos si hubiera sabido que ellos tampoco habían sido sinceros con ella.

Tony y Michelle sabían que Chloe estaba esperando un bebé. No sabían de quién era, por supuesto, pero sabían que estaba embarazada, y al enterarse que había dejado la CTU esa sospecha que se despertó cuando la vieron de lejos en el estacionamiento del centro de salud maternal se había hecho mucho más firme.

Le habían ofrecido el trabajo porque necesitaban alguien que los ayudara, porque Michelle pronto estaría atareada preparándose para dar a luz y estaría aún más atareada cuando tuvieran a los bebés demandando toda la atención posible. Le habían ofrecido el trabajo porque necesitaban a alguien de absoluta confianza y con capacidades adecuadas (aunque Chloe las excedía). Le habían ofrecido el trabajo porque sabían que a Chloe le gustaría poder hacerlo desde su casa, y porque a ellos les gustaba disfrutar de la intimidad y complicidad de trabajar solos sin nadie más (había días en los que Michelle estaba en pijama y con pantuflas, con el pelo enmarañado aprisionado en una colita de caballo, totalmente relajada: le gustaba eso, le gustaba no tener que usar trajes y actuar fría, distante y profesional).

Pero también le habían ofrecido el trabajo porque – conociendo a Chloe – se imaginaron que estaba pasando por eso sola (quizá estuvieran equivocados, habían barajado la posibilidad de estarlo, pero como Tony le había dicho a Michelle: no era muy probable). Se imaginaron que Chloe necesitara amigos, caras familiares, algo a lo que aferrarse en ese momento de cambios constantes.

No habían sido completamente sinceros con ella, no, no le habían hecho ningún comentario acerca de su embarazo, que por cierto disimulaba muy bien.

No habían sido sinceros con ella, y Chloe tampoco lo había sido… por el momento.


	9. Su voz

**Nota: **Me di cuenta que realmente no es lo mismo escribir si no puedo recibir los comentarios de ustedes, la satisfacción definitivamente no es la misma. Así que volví a habilitar la opción para recibir comentarios de personas que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction Net. A partir de ahora pueden volver a dejar comentarios, en ésta y en todas mis otras historias.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

**Su voz**

Dado que las nauseas habían desaparecido por completo, las mañanas eran muchísimo más placenteras. Luego de desayunar pasaba varias horas trabajando, se comunicaba con Michelle o con Tony dos o tres veces durante la jornada para intercambiar opiniones o hacer consultas, y luego al mediodía ya estaba libre otra vez.

Le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, la ayudaba a mantenerse distraída, y el cheque que recibiría cada semana era de un monto que sólo un tonto hubiera despreciado. Pero el dinero no era lo que más le interesaba: lo que más le gustaba era mantenerse ocupada, aún si era sólo por un puñado de horas. No le quitaba mucho del tiempo libre que se había acostumbrado a disfrutar, y era una actividad mucho menos peligrosa y mucho menos esclava que la que hacía en la CTU (también era mucho más fácil y menos desafiante para su cerebro, claro, pero ése estaba lejos de ser motivo de quejas: su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado procesando todos los cambios corporales, hormonales y emocionales por los que su cuerpo estaba pasando desde que esa personita que crecía en su vientre había comenzado a tomar forma dentro de su cuerpo).

Trabajaba por la mañana, almorzaba, dormía una siesta breve, y luego limpiaba, iba al supermercado a comprar víveres, ordenaba el que sería el cuarto del bebé, apilaba cajas y cajas de cartón con cosas para donar o regalar, leía, a veces miraba televisión, escuchaba música, le cantaba a su bebé. Era una vida tranquila. Era una rutina tranquila. Nunca se imaginó que su vida terminaría siendo así, jamás se vio a sí misma como a la mujer de tipo maternal, y a pesar de que las cosas habían sucedido de una forma extraña e inesperada con la que ella nunca hubiera contado, estaba feliz. La existencia de su hijo o hija la hacía feliz, y a Chloe le hubiera encantado poder gritarle eso a todo el mundo (pensamiento que a ella le resultaba extraño, porque la Chloe O'Brian que solía ser hubiera sentido pánico súbito ante la idea de gritarle algo a todo el mundo; a la Chloe O'Brian que solía ser le hubiera dado un ataque si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía que gritarle algo a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran, fuera ese algo una estupidez como el pronóstico del clima, o una noticia tan íntima como la de su inminente maternidad).

Sólo tres días habían pasado desde ese sábado en que se reunió en casa de Tony y Michelle para discutir detalles relacionados a la oferta que tenían para que ella se uniera a la pequeña empresa que estaban dirigiendo, cuando en una conversación telefónica bastante relajada Michelle le dijo una verdad que los dos (ella y Tony), por una cuestión de tacto y para darle a Chloe el espacio que sabían ella querría, sabían desde el principio pero no habían mencionado: la habían visto una vez en el estacionamiento del centro de cuidado maternal. Sabían que estaba embarazada. Michelle no hizo preguntas sobre quién era el padre del bebé o qué pensaba hacer Chloe, ni siquiera tocó el tema: simplemente se ofreció a ayudarla con todo lo que necesitara. Chloe apreció que no la interrogaran, y aunque en cuanto la otra mujer empezó a tocar el tema, el estómago se le contrajo en un puño y por unos segundos entró en un estado súbito de pánico silencioso, luego se relajó. Hablar con Michelle era fácil, mucho más fácil de lo que Chloe hubiera pensado, porque era amable, usaba el tacto en cada cosa que decía, era sincera y lo hacía porque de verdad le interesaba que Chloe se sintiera comprendida y ayudada, no porque quisiera husmear, saciar la curiosidad o meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían.

Chloe necesitaba una amiga, o al menos alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pudiera entenderla, y Michelle estaba pasando más o menos por lo mismo (con la diferencia de que ella tenía dos bebés en la panza que pateaban todo el tiempo como si estuvieran jugando un partido de fútbol, mientras que los movimientos del bebé de Chloe eran suaves y apenas perceptibles).

La verdad era que ella no podía esperar a sentir las pataditas de su bebé por primera vez. Hasta ese entonces sólo había sentido algunas vibraciones, movimientos ligeros y muy suavecitos, pero nada más. Estaba transitando la semana veintiuno de gestación (el equivalente a cinco meses), y de acuerdo con lo que su obstetra le había dicho y guiándose por las cosas que había leído sobre el tema en ese sinfín de revistas y libros que se mezclaban con sus enormes tomos de enciclopedias y manuales de electrónica, no faltaba mucho para que su hijo o hija empezara a mostrarse más activo.

Fue un viernes por la noche cuando finalmente sucedió.

Estaba acurrucada en el sillón, terminando de cenar una pechuga de pollo a la parilla con ensalada de tomate, mozzarella y albahaca, mientras conversaba con su bebé sobre el libro que ella leía en voz alta todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. _Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos_ resultó ser tan apasionante como el primer libro de la colección, y no podía esperar a terminarlo para comenzar con los otros libros. Su ritual de cenar algo ligero, irse a la cama y leerle a su bebé en voz alta las aventuras del mago y sus amigos era la parte de su día que más le gustaba, y desde que se despertaba aguardaba la llegada de ese momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando el teléfono sonó a esas horas, el estómago se le cerró en un puño y los músculos de su garganta se contrajeron. Una sensación desagradable y ácida le recorrió el esófago, y de pronto se le fue el hambre.

A esa hora, de noche… No eran ni Tony ni Michelle los que llamaban, tampoco Bill o Edgar (algunas veces su antiguo jefe y compañero de trabajo le enviaban un mensaje o se comunicaban con ella para ver cómo estaba, aunque – algo que Chloe agradecía – ninguno de los dos hacía muchas preguntas ni era demasiado invasivo, y las conversaciones no duraban más de diez minutos). No, a esa hora, de noche, un viernes… Sólo podía ser una persona, esa persona que ella sabía tarde o temprano se pondría en contacto otra vez, esa persona que ella sabía tendría que evitar por el resto de su vida para poder proteger a su bebé, a su hijo o hija, para poder mantenerse alejada del peligro, de la tristeza, de la tragedia.

Estaba segura de ello antes de contestar el teléfono. Estaba segura de ello antes de siquiera tomar el tubo con su mano, levantarlo y llevárselo al oído. Estaba segura de ello, sabía la voz de quién escucharía si contestaba, sabía la voz de quién encontraría del otro lado de la línea si no dejaba que siguiera sonando, que siguiera sonando hasta que se cansara de insistir y desistiera. Lo sabía. Quizá fue un presentimiento, quizá eran ideas suyas que terminaron siendo acertadas, quizá secretamente ella había estado esperando que un día cualquiera, una noche cualquiera, su tranquilidad y quietud fueran interrumpidas por _ese_ llamado.

Y aún así, aún sabiendo, aún estando segura, aún con el corazón desbocada latiéndole dolorosamente contra sus pobres costillas, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración entrecortada, atendió.

"Hola" dijo, dubitativamente. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, con los hombros encorvados y las cejas muy juntas, hubiera creído que pensaba el aparato explotaría en cualquier momento.

"Chloe"

Su voz.

Escuchó su voz.

La voz de él, llamando su nombre.

La voz de él, diciendo su nombre.

La voz del hombre que había decidido no podía volver nunca más a su vida, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que por mucho que intentara, por mucho que se esforzara, él encontraría la manera de regresar.

La voz del hombre que ella nunca olvidaría.

La voz del hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente, aún cuando sabía que no debía, aun cuando desde el principio sabía que nada entre ellos sería posible.

Su voz, sonaba lejana y distante, como si se encontrara en otro mundo. Es que él pertenecía a otro mundo, un mundo al que ella ya no quería pertenecer. Él, en realidad, ya no pertenecía a este mundo, a decir verdad: él estaba muerto. Legalmente, él no existía, estaba muerto, enterrado, pudriéndose dos metros bajo tierra. Su voz sonaba como había sonado las otras veces: daba la impresión de que estaba oculto en algún sitio, escondiéndose, con las manecillas del reloj corriendo en su contra, con miedo a ser encontrado y descubierto, listo para desaparecer otra vez entre las sombras y perderse por un largo tiempo hasta el siguiente llamado, listo para irse sin dejar rastros, borrando sus huellas, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, donde quiera que esté en ese momento, con el teléfono pegado al oído y el corazón latiéndole fuerte debido a la adrenalina, al pavor de ser localizado.

Esa voz, esa voz era la voz del hombre al que ella adoraba, pero con el que nunca podría estar, con el que nunca podría construir nada, con el que nunca podría ser feliz, porque ese hombre sólo significaba problemas, muerte, tragedia, injusticias.

Esa voz… Era la voz del padre de su bebé.

Su voz, del otro lado del teléfono, llamaba su nombre.

_Chloe._

Y como si hiciera falta aclararlo, como si ella no supiera ya a quién pertenecía esa voz, antes de que Chloe pudiera reaccionar, dijo:

"… Soy yo, Jack"

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que sintió la patadita de su hijo o hija, más fuerte y firme que nunca. No un movimiento leve, no: una patadita de verdad, que con su piecito pequeño y frágil la criaturita que crecía dentro de ella le había dado juntando toda la fuerza que para él o ella era posible juntar.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano al estómago, dejando que la palma reposara en el punto exacto donde había sentido el golpecito.

"Jack" jadeó.

"Chloe, soy yo" volvió a decir él "Quería que supieras que lo sé todo. Lo sé todo, y no te culpo. Nunca te culparía Chloe" hablaba deprisa, muy deprisa, y Chloe estaba tan conmocionada, tan confundida, tan sorprendida, que no podía reaccionar.

"Jack…"

"Nunca te culparía, Chloe" repitió "No voy a volver a llamarte después de hoy. Simplemente quería que supieras que no te culpo, y que tu decisión es la decisión correcta. Si vos no la hubieras tomado por tu cuenta, yo mismo te habría pedido que te distanciaras, que te alejaras de mí para siempre. Chloe" ella sentía las lágrimas abnegando sus ojos, sentía un ardor en la garganta, sentía la angustia en el pecho, pero no sabía qué decir no cómo decirlo, había perdido la capacidad de reaccionar "… Chloe, cuida de tu hijo o hija. Por favor, cuida mucho a este bebé"

Y luego, sin darle tiempo a recobrar la compostura y poder susurrar algo más, algo con sentido, él colgó.

Él colgó, y ella se quedó allí, de pie, con una mano en la panza, y los recuerdos de su voz, las palabras que acababa de decirle, dando vueltas en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez. Pero no tenía fuerzas para analizarlas, no tenía fuerzas para preguntarse cómo él se había enterado, no tenía fuerzas para deducir nada, no tenía fuerzas para deducir nada.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para largarse a llorar.

Despacio, con su voz aún haciendo eco dentro suyo, con su voz haciéndose menos audible a medida que su agitado corazón se calmaba, volvió a echarse en el sillón, sin prestar atención a los restos de su cena. Reposó la cabeza en uno de los almohadones, cerró los ojos, y rogó porque su mente quedara en blanco y libre de cualquier pensamiento, idea o suposición, porque si comenzaba algo de eso a bullir dentro de ella, probablemente explotaría.

Su voz… El bebé había pateado por primera vez al oír la voz de su papá, ese papá que no conocería, ese papá que no podría formar parte de su vida. La voz de Jack, su voz… El bebé había pateado al oír su voz.

Su voz, sus palabras… Todo había pasado tan rápido, ella no había tenido tiempo siquiera de respirar.

_Nunca te culparía, Chloe. No voy a volver a llamarte después de hoy. Simplemente quería que supieras que no te culpo, y que tu decisión es la decisión correcta. Si vos no la hubieras tomado por tu cuenta, yo mismo te habría pedido que te distanciaras, que te alejaras de mí para siempre. Chloe… Chloe, cuida de tu hijo o hija. Por favor, cuida mucho a este bebé. _


End file.
